Please Don't Cry
by OohDinda
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Lu.." -Ohsehun, "Maafkan aku, aku tak pantas untukmu Sehun" -XiLuhan GS FOR UKE/DON'T LIKE NO READ/GABISA BUAT SUMMARY/TYPOS.
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Cry

Chapter 1

Cast : HunHan

Temukan seiringnya berjalannya chapter

.

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/sad, YAOI

.

.

.

Maaf readers si author hanyalah seorang sasaeng yang baru menginjak apa itu nama nya Kpop dan apa itu EXO. Jadi entalah dari Author banyak baca ff jadi pengen buat sendiri dan ini asli karangan dari si penulis dan murni dari otak gesrek author. Maafkan jika ceritanya kurang kekinian atau apalah itu. Saya hanya ingin membuat para 'kalian' terlihat senang jika membaca ini. Apalagi jika ada kata2 korean disana dan kata2 itu kurang tepat. Maafkanlah karena author baru belajar bahasa tempat lahir 'plakk'. Sudahlah~ hempasss.. langsung ke cerita.. Yehet~~

.

.

.

.

.

"Hueeee, heeee…hikss..hiksss" terdengar suara isakan bayi perempun yang terlihat sangat murung dan berantakan yang berada di tengah2 taman kota dengan sampingnya ada segundukan tas/koper tepatnya. Ia terus terisak tangis, sampai ada seseorang petugas kebersihan 'mungkin' berjalan mendekati bayi perempuan yang tengah terisak-isak itu. #oi berceceran skali bahasa gue .#grogi

"aigoo, kenapa anak cantik menangis eh? Dimana eoma'mu cantik" ucap ahjuma tua itu menolehkan padangannya ke kanan-kekiri dengan tatapan bingung. Ia berhenti dari padangannya dan tertuju pada bongkahan #es kali ye. Yang terdapat di samping bayi perempuan ini. "apa ini?" ucap sang ahjumma. Seketika ia menemukan sepucuk surat yang berada di atas tas itu lalu ia membaca nya dan seketika ia menoleh kea rah anak yang sedang terisak tangis lalu mengendongnya ke dalam pelukannya sambil berkata "tenanglah cantik, kau aman bersama ahjumma, cup..cup.." lerai ahjumma itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggun bayi kecil itu. Sejenak ia berfikir…

'jika aku membawa bayi ini apakah suami ku menerimanya? Bagaimana jika tidak? Hidupku saja sudah susah untuk makan ber-2 apalagi ditambah aku membawa bayi ini ke rumah' bingung melanda ahjumma itu. Lalu ia melepaskan gendongannya yang sedari tadi bayi perempuan itu telah tertidur pulas di dekapannya. Di letakkan kembali bayi itu pada tempat bayi yang tadi telah berada di bawah bayi itu. Lalu ia bergerak maju dan membawa peralatan kebersihannya itu. Namum sesaat ia..

'yatuhan apa yang sedang aku fikirkan apakah aku tega membiarkan bayi kecil itu sendirian di tengah dinginnya udara disini' ahjuma menoleh kembali ke bayi itu yang berada di ranjangnya. Seketika ia beranjak mundur dan befikir ulang 'tuhan berikan kelancaran' lalu ia mengendong bayi itu serta membawa tas/koper yang berada di samping bayi mungil itu. Dengan tangan kiri nya memba alat kebersihan.

Sampailah sang ahjumma di rumah nya, gubuk tua yang 'mungkin' dikatakan rumah juga tidak pokoknya jauh dari kata 'rumah' . dia meletakkan alat kebersihannya disamping rumah sambil menepis keringat yang ada dipelipisnya dia merasa sangat capek namun sesaat ia tersenyum kecil memandang bayi perempuan itu telah bangun dan tersenyum2 kecil sedari tadi. Dia merasa sangat tenang saat melihat bayi itu tersenyum manis untuknya. ..

JDARR

"Astaga yeesung mengapa kau baru pulang! Apakah kau lupa bahwa kau maih punya suami! Atau mungkin kau menganggapku sudah mati. Ia!" ucap kasar lelaki yang tadi membuka pintu dari dalam cukup keras sehingga membuat bayi itu menangis. Lelaki itu pun terbelalak melihat sesosok bayi mungil berada di dekapan istrinya dan sedang menangis. "anak siapa itu?! Apakah ia anak dari selingkuhanmu! Katakan padaku" ucap kasar lelaki itu pada sang istri. "astaga oppa, cukup kau membuat bayi ini terkejut dan menangis, masuklah aku akan menjelaskan semua kepadamu. Ayolah, tidak enak jika didengar tetangga lain" ucap sang ahjumma sambil memegang lengan suaminya. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah..

Hening sesaat saat sang ahjumma mulai menidurkan bayi mungil itu di dekapannya. Sang suami hanya menatap tajam istrinya dan bayi yang di gendong.

Dan beberapa saat bayi itu mulai tertidur dan terlelap, lalu sang ahjumma meletakkan bayi itu segera di kasur yang keras disampingnya. Lalu beranjak ke tempat suaminya yg sedang menatap sinis sang istri.

"oppa" ucap pelan wanita itu kepada lelaki itu. "waee.. jelaskan sekarang juga atau kubunuh kau!" kata sang suami. "aku menemukannya saat aku sedang berjalan akan pulang di tengah taman kota oppa, pikirku aku tidak perduli dengannya tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa iba saat bayi itu menangis cukup keras saat diterpa udara dingin, lalu aku mengendongnya kan membawa pulang bersamaku" tutur sang wanita. Dengan hentakan kaki sang suami wanita itupun sempat kaget.

"aku mengerti maksudmu membawa bayi pulang dengan bermaksud mengasuhnya kan? Benar perkataanku kan yeesung!" ucap suami kasar. "kau piker hidup kita enak? Cukup? Membeli sbungkus kopi saja aku tidak bisa bagaimana bisa kau membawa bayi ini pulang tanpa berfikir ulang dan membicarakannya pada ku? Hahh?! Kau memutuskannya sepihak saja" lanjutnya.

"oppa, aku tau hidup kita serba kekurangan akan tetapi mungkin bayi ini akan membawa kita pada arti keberuntungan oppa, bayi ini adalah sumber rezeki kita nanti, oppa aku mohon biarkan aku merawatnya sbg anak kita oppa, ne?"tutur sang istri. Sang suami pun menggeram dengan tangan di hentakan di meja yang ada dihadapannya dngan cukup keras.

"BUANG ANAK ITU YEESUNG! ATAU KAU YANG AKAN KU BUNUH SEKRANAG JUGA.. HAAAA!" ucap sang suami.

Suara keras itu pun membuat sang bayi yang terlelap menjadi terbangun kembali dan menangis cukup keras.

"Oppa" wanita mulai mendekati bayi mungil itu lagi lalu menggendongnya "cup..cupp.. anak manis eomma ada disini nak.. cup..cupp" dielus-elusnya kepala mungis bayi itu dengan lembut dengan wanita itu.

Sang lelaki itu muak sudah apalagi saat anita itu berbicara "eomma ada disini nak" seolah-olah ia adalah ibu dari bayi itu.. ia berjalan menuju wanita itu yang melainkan adalah istrinya dengan wajah merah sangar. "Apa yang kau—" tatap lelaki itu pada bayi mungil yang sedang menangis itu. Lalu runtuhlah kemarahannya melihat senyum manis terukir di pipi bayi manis itu. Sejenak ia tertegun 'mengapa aku terlihat sangat menyayanginya? Anak saja bukan' batin sang lelaki dengan bingung.

"aku mohon oppa" raut wajah sang istri memelas dihadapan nya. Tenttu saja sang suami nya mula berkaca-kaca. 'manusia biadab mana yang tega membuang bayi secantik dan semanis ini, bisa2nya!' batin suami menatap mata indah sang bayi bak russa kecil yang sedang menangis kelaparan.

Berfikir sejenak "baiklah.. kita asuh bayi ini" ucap suami menunduk. Ia menyerah karna wajah berbinar bayi itu sangat melihatkan rasa iba. lalu sang suami pun pergi.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah sang istri "aku tahu ini kau yang sesungguhnya Kyuhyun" ya nama suami nya adalah Park Kyuhyun dan ia jelas Park Yeesung memakai marga suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7 tahun telah berlalu sehingga bayi mungil yang dulu berada di tengah taman kota sudah mulai menginjak masa anak-anak. Terlihat cantik dengan rambut diikat 2 sedang tersenyum manis pada Appanya yang sedang menggodanya sedari tadi.

"ahh appa, cukup appa Luhan gelii.. haha.. appa" ya anak itu bernama Park Luhan seorang anak yang ditemukkan ahjuma petugas kebersihan di tengah taman kota.

"tidak sayang..appa akan terus mengganggumu.." appa? Iya suami yeesung sudah spenuhnya menerima Luhan.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON.**

"Aku senang kau menyetujuinya oppa, " ucap lembut sang istri

Sang suami pun hanya diam memandang bayi yang tengah digendong istrinya itu.

"aku akan mencari kerja untuk membiayai dia nanti.." tutur sang suami

Mata sang istri terbelalak heran ia sudah menikah dengan suaminya selama hamper 5 tahun tapi tidak sedikitpun pernah melihat sang suami beranjak dari rumah untuk mencari kerja atau uang, tapi sekarang sejak ada bayi itu suaminya menjadi sangat tegas dan ingin mencari kerja.

"oppa..ka—"

"iyya aku akan mencari kerja untuk memberi makan anak ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian hanya untuk member makan 2 orang manusia yang berada dirumah ini.. tekatku sudah kuat.." tutur sang suami.

"oppa. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. saranghae.." memeluk pelan suaminya karna bayi mungil itu masih berada didekapannya

"nado saranghae.." balas sang suami. "Lalu akan kita beri nama apa pada anak kita ini oppa?" Tanya sang istri.

"eumm.. bagaimana jika Luhan? Kita tambahkan dengan Park didepannya, karena dalam bahasa Cina Luhan berartikan Rusa. Sedangkan mata bayi itu menyipit bak rusa kecil yang cantik" tutur sang suami.

"oppa nama itu sangat bagus, aku menyetujuinya opaa".. senyum indah terukir di wajah sang istri

Dan sejak itu sang suami bersikap lemah lembut kepada istrinya dan tidak pernah berbuat kasar lagi.

Kok bisa? Entah mengapa. Apa karena ada bidadari kecil itu sudah datang kehidupannya membuat ia sadar.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"sudah..sudah berhenti membuat anak eomma geli appa.." wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Luhan yang sedang bercanda yaitu sang pahlawan Luhan yaitu Yeesung. Sang Eomma. Sedang membawa Sedikit Biskuit dan 2 cangkir susu hangat.

"Eomma.. appa nakal eomma.." berdiri dibelakang eomma-nya

"mau kemana Luhan.. Appa akan memakan-mu happ..happ" geridik sang Appa sambar berlari kecil kearah Luhan..

"eommaa…" teriak Luhan terta.

"Sudah..sudah sini Luhan minum dulu susunya. Keringat di dahimu sudah mulai bercucuran ini.." tutur eomma-nya sambil mengelap lembut sang anak.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk bersama.

"bagaimana dg masalah sekolah baru Luhan? Sudah selesai?" Tanya sang suami sambil meneguk secangkir buatan istrinya.

"Sudah appa, semuanya sudah selesai meskipun ada sedikit kendala dg masalah biaya, tapi sudah berakhir" ucap eomma

"eomma.. apa besok aku bisa bersekolahh? Aku sangat senang sekali eomma.." ucap Luhan dg meloncat-loncat kegirangan di depan Ortu'nya

"Luhann.. kau bisa jatuh nak.. duduk disini." Ditariknya tangan Luhan Oleh sang Appa.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

"yeeehyy Luhan sekolahhh…" ucap senang Luhan

"Luhan kesini sarapan dulu sayang…" ucap eomma-nya

"nee.. eomma aku akan mempunyai banyak teman bukan..?" Tanya Luhan girang

"Iya sayang, kau akan mempunyai banyak teman." Susul Appa sembari akan duduk di kursi meja makan yang akan pergi bekerja.

Yaa sejak itu ia bekerja, meskipun hanya seorang klining servise disebuah perusahaan besar di tengah Seoul tapi ia besyukur dapat member nafkah anak istrinya.

"Appa akan mengantrkan Luhan ke sekolah kan Appa.." Tanya Luhan dengan suapan eomma-nya

"nee..jika kau menginginkannya Luhan" jawab sang Appa.

Melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi sedang berbincang Yeesung merasa bahagia ada Luhan dikehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

"eommaa.. byee.. saranghae" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan dg gandengan sang appa.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di skolah Luhan 'Seoul Elementary School'

.

.

.

"appa kita sudah sampai bukan?" Tanya luhan

"iya sayang kita sudah sampai disekola baru Luhan. Kajja, appa akan mengantarkanmu" gandeng sang Appa

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Maafkan author jika cap1 sepanjang ini, u/ cap1 ini kita bicarakan dulu masalah keluarga Luhan.

Untuk capcap selanjutnya..eumm.. RA-HA-SIA hihiw^

.

.

.

Jelek? Emang aishhh smoga satu dari kalian ada yang me-Review setidaknya 1 orang.

Mungkin chapter ini membutuhkan 20+ chapter. Hihih^^ Cuma bilang ya.

Kalo banyak yang review aku cepet next'nya *mwhh..:*

.

.

See u next cap ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Please Don't Cry

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Yoon Chanyeol

Genre

Romance,Hurt/Sad.

(GS for uke)

Halo apakabar chingu^^

Yuk langsung next cap aja.. hihi..

Maaf ya yang kemarin typo YAOI padahal ceritanya GS for Uke

Maafkan saya chingudeul ^^

Kasih saran dan kritikan jika ada yang kurang paham dengan bahasa yang ada di fanfic ini

Otte? hihi

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

"Appa, sekolah Luhan besar sekali. " kata Luhan heran

Seoul Elementary School adalah Sekolah Dasar yang paling terkenal di Kota Seoul, beruntungnya kepala sekolah di sana adalah tetangga dari mereka jadi masuk kesana pun tidak usah susah payah mengeluarkan banyak biaya mungkin hanya saja mengeluarkan biaya untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah dan seragam yang harganya selangit. Mahal sekali padahal hanya seragam berbelang seperti zebra dan hanya untuk sekolah dasar. Yahh namanya juga skolah paling terkenal. Seragamnya pun juga pasti mahal. Rata-rata anak orang terpandang yg bersekolah disini, lagipula si kepala sekolah 'Choi Siwon' sudah tahu kemampuan Luhan dibatas kemammpuan anak kecil seperti dia. Luhan sangat lah pintar, baru berumur 7 tahun saja sudah pintar menghafal rumus2 anak JHS-SHS bahkan ia bisa menyelesaikan permainan rubric hanya selama 1 menit. Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan jeniusnya?

"iya nak, ini sekolah Luhan. Kenapa? Luhan tdak ingin sekolah?"

"kenaapa appa bertanya seperti itu kepada Luhan, Luhan sllu ingin bersekolah disini Ap—" kata Luhan terputus saat..

"Ohh.. Tuan Park. Anda sudah sampai disekolah?" Tanya seseorang berjas hitam rapih memakai pomade #ahayde. Keluar mobil ferarry berwarna putih. Yahh itu adalah kepala sekolah SES

"Oh tuan Choi, iya saya mengantar Luhan. Luhan.." Appa memberikan isyarat agar Luhan mmberikan salam kpd lelaki berjas itu.

"Anyeonghaseo Ahjussi.." Ucap Luhan Polos

"Yaa Luhan panggil tuan ini Kepala Sekolah Choi, ia adalah kepala sekolah disekolahmu.." Ucap appa dg nada rendah.

"Uh appa tidak bilang, benarkah? Mianha..ee " cengir Luhan

"tidak apa.. Kau sangat polos Luhan, panggil saja aku Ahjussi . Mungkin itu lebih nyaman nantinya, kajja masuk ke sekolah bersama Ahjussi, " dengan tangan akan menggandeng Luhan.

"Sebentar Ahjussi, Appa.." Jinjitan Luhan membuat Appa-nya menunduk

"waee..?"

CUP

"Appa hati2 dijalan ne.. Luhan masuk dulu brsm Ahjusii" lari kecil menuju Ahjusii' yaitu Choi Siwon

Sang appa hanya tersnyum manis melihat tingkah laku Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guru Henry kemarilah.." Panggil kepala sekolah kpd seorang guru

"Ohh.. Tuan.. Nee" datanglah ia

"tlong antar Luhan ke kelas barunya, tempatkan dia dikelas 1A

"1A, mengapa ia di tempatkan disana tuan?" Ucap heran pria yang bernama Henry

"Sudah antarkan saja anak ini, kau belum mengetahui kemampuannya. Luhan, berbaiklah dengan teman sekelasmu.. Ne.. Ahjusii akan kekantor dulu.. Jika ada yang kau perlukan panggil tuan ini 'menunjuk henry' araseo?" Ucap tuan choi menunduk

"N-ne araseo.." Ucap luhan gemetar krna takut

"kenapa kau bergetar nak? Jangan takut disini tidak ada yang menakutkan" ucap tuan Choi

"Luhan tidak takut ahjusii, " ucap Luhan dg berani dan lantang

"anak pintar.. Sudah sana ke kelas" ucap tuan choi sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan lalu tersenyum melihat punggung luhan mengahadap depan.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Choi Siwon perhatian sekali pada Luhan, apakah karena kejeniusan Luhan atau yang lainnya…?

.tok

"permisi Bu Yoona, ini ada anak baru ia akan masuk ke kelas 1A. " ucap henry kepada seorang guru muda nan cantik

"benarkah? Uh manis skali anak ini, " ucap yonna

"terimakasi noona" jawab Luhan polos.

"Luhan panggil noona ini Bu Guru, dia guru yang akan membimbingmu nanti di kelas barumu. Ayo ikut lah dengan Bu Yoona, ia akan mengantarkanmu keklas" ucp henry berlalu

Yonna adalah wali kelas dari kelas 1A di SES dia mempunyai tubuh yang proposional cantik elegan dan senyum manis yg terpatri di pipi indahnya.

"Ayoo Luhan ikut ibu…" ucap yonna beranjak akan jalan kekelas

"ne.."

KELAS

"selamat pagi anak-anak.." Yonna memasuki kelas 1A ruangan yang mempunyai 4 AC karena ruangan ini sangatlah besar. Mempunyai 30 anak di dalamnya. Anak-Anak yang lucu dan manis.

"neeee…" jawab serentak anak2 dikelas 1A itu.

"ada murid baru disini, Luhan ayo silahkan perkenalkan nama kamu.."

"nee.. Ayeonghaseo jireum Park Luhan Imnida. "

"anak-anak perlakukan Luhan dg baik ya, ayo Luhan duduk disamping Baekhyun" ucap Yonna akan duduk di tempat duduknya.

ISTIRAHAT

Luhan sedang makan bekal yang telah disiapkan ibunya untuknya di kantin sendirian, meskipun Luhan baru berumur 7 tahun tapi sikap dewasa nya sudah tumbuh. Entahlahh

"anyeong.." Tutur seorang yeoja di hadapannya sontak membuat Luhan terkejut

"uhh, ne.." Balas Luhan

"Apakah boleh aku duduk bersamamu Luhan?" Tanya sang anak

"ne? Ah silahkan.."

"kita belum berkenalan bukan. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, tentunya kau Park Luhan kan.. Haha" senyum simpulnya

"nee.. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu Byun.." Ucap Luhan

"pangggil aku Baekhyun bukan Byun. Mengerti?" Tegas Baekhyun

"eo? Ne..mianhae.."

SKIP TIME

Sudah waktunya Luhan untuk pulang tapi mengapa appanya juga belum menjemputnya, ia befikir ia hafal jalan menuju rumahnya. Lalu dg langkah kecil ia mencoba berjalan umpama saja dijalan ia bertemu appa-nya. Tapi tiba-tiba..

BRUK

'auu sakit'

Luhan tersungkur jatuh ditepi jalan karena seorang namja pengendara sepeda kecil itu. Lalu ia berhenti..

"aigo, mianhae.. Apa kau terluka?" Tutur namja itu dengan menjulurkan tangan kearah Luhan

"ahh aku tidak apaa.." Jawab Luhan smbil memegang lututnya, lututnya berdarah sedikit.

"astaga lututmu berdarah, apakah kau benar tak apa" Tanya namja itu lagi

"benar aku tak apaa.." Ulang Luhan

"aku akan mengobatinya ayo ikut dg ku." Gandeng namja itu kesebuah kursi tepi jalan

Anak laki-laki itu sedang membalutkan sehelai kain atau bisa disebut tisu lah. Dgn mberikan tisu itu sedikit air agar luka Luhan tidak infeksi.

"Mianhae ne, tadi aku terburu-buru karena aku lapar" ucap namja itu polos.

"ne, ania mungkin aku tidak hati-hati tadi.."

Setelah selesai membasuh Luka Luhan, namja itu memandang seragam sekolah Luhan.

"apakah kau bersekolah dengan skolah yang sama denganku? Mengapa seragammu sama seperti seragamku?" Tutur sang namja itu.

"aku berskolah di seoul elementary school" menunjuk gedung besar itu

"aku juga bersekolah disana, kau berada dikelas apa?" Tanya sang anak laki-laki itu dg penasaran

"aku berada dikelas 1A, lalu kau" ucap Luhan

"berarti aku adalah seniormu? Hehe aku kelas 2A"

"benarkah, mianhae oppa," tutur Luhan menunduk

"ahh mengapa kau terus meminta maaf aku yg seharusnya minta maaf padamu bukan kau.." Ucap nya "namaku Oh Sehun siapa namamu?" Lanjut dg menjulurkan tangan

"eh, Park Luhan Imnida" membalas juluran tangan.

'oh namanya sehun?'

"apa benar lututmu tak apa?" Tanya lagi

"nee.." Jawab Luhan lirih "hanya agak nyeri saja oppa," jawab luhan

"panggil aku Sehun saja jgn Oppa, mari naik kesepedaku aku akan mengantar pulang kau.." Tawar Sehun

"ahh tidak usah merepotkan saja.. Aku akan pulang sendri saja. Aku benar tak apa" tolak Luhan lagi ia benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan oranglain.

"ahh ayolah, aku akan merasa bersalah dg kejadian ini jka kau tidak mau menerima tawaranku.." Ucap sehun lirih

"baiklah, tapi aku takut…"

"pegangan pada bahuku.. Araseo.."

"baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

"rumahmu yg mana?" Tanya sehun melihat kanan-kiri tetapi mengapa Luhan tidak menghentikannya dari tadi

"sebentar lagi sampai opp—eh sehun" ucap Luhan

"araseo.."

"berhenti rumahku sudah sampai, itu dia rumahku" menunjuk rumah kecil seberang jalan.

"masih menyebrang, naiklah lagi aku akan mengantarmu sampai sebrang.." Tukas Sehun

"tak usah terlalu ramai, aku akan memintanya pd Ahjussi saja" ucap Luhan

'satpam!'

 **DiSKIP aja menurut ku cerita ini terlalu bertele-tele lamanya.**

 **Langsung saja 10 tahun kemudian**

"Yak! Cepatlah kita terlambat!" Teriak seorang namja bersender dipagar depan rumah seseorang.

"nee..nee.. Eomma appa aku berngkat dulu, sehun sudah menungguku.." Ucap luhan terburu-buru sambil memakai sepatunya keluar.

"Yak sarapan dulu luhan.." Ucap sang eomma,

"biarkanlah sehun akan mengajaknya sarapan nanti di sekolah."

"hei rusa kenapa kau lama sekali, nanti gantengku hilang karna lama menunggu seekor rusa kecil seperti mu.." Ucap sehun jengkel

"sudahlah ayoo nanti kita terlambat sehun-ah.

Yaa mereka adalah luhan dan sehun, sejak 10 tahun lalu kejadian yang membuat luhan dan sehun bertemu mereka memutuskan untuk bersahabat sampai sekrang ini. Sehun menerima dg baik keadaan keluarga luhan yg serba kekurangan. Ibunya sudah beranjak mengarah wajah kriput ia sudah tidak bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan di taman kota ia sekarang menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di perkomplek'an agak mewah disekitar rumahnya dan ayahnya masih menjadi klinning service di sebuah perusahaan. Sedangkan sehun keadaannya berbalik dg keadaan luhan. Ia anak dari pengusaha konglomerat ibunya adalah ibu-ibu sosialita mereka berdua jarang berada dirumah karena pekerjaan nya diluar negeri. Terkadang luhan merasa tidak enak dan berfikir 'mengapa sehun mau berteman dg perempuan miskin sepertiku' tapi luhan cepat-cepat menampik pikirannya itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Karena menurutnya persahabatan tidak memandang berapa banyak harta yang mereka miliki tapi berapa banyak rasa kasih sayang yang mereka lakukan.

"sehun-ah, apakah kau sudah bersarapan?" Tanya luhan

"tentuu sudah, mengapa? Kau belum sarapan. Jja kita pergi ke kantin dlu," ucap sehun

"ah ani, aku sudah sarapan, kita langsung ke kelas saja ya.."

" benar kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya sehun ragu. Karena sehun hafal gerak-gerik sahabatnya ini berbohong atau jujur.

"benar.. Kajja" ditariknya lengan sehun.

Selama 10 tahun ini sehun sangat menjaga luhan. Sangatt..sangatt menjaga luhan.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Pernah saat kelas 2 JHS Luhan diganggu oleh seniornya yaitu kelas 3 JHS dengan beraninya Sehun membela sahabatnya itu lalu menghempaskan tangan mulusnya kearah-arah laki-laki itu "pergi kau, laki2 bejad pikiran mesum. Berani nya kau menganggu istriku..pergi atau kuadukakan ke kantor bimbingan konseling." Dngan takutnya 2 laki-laki itu berlari menjauhi Sehun. "Luhannie tak apa" Tanya Sehun kuatir. "tak apa, aku tahu kau akan datang" ucap Luhan tenang.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Sehun adalah sahabat + pahlawannya dimana ia sedang kesusahan Sehun selalu datang cepat kepadanya. Yahh kata-kata istri sudah takkan asing di telinga keduanya. Itu bentuk dari rasa kasih sayang sehun untuk luhan. Terkadang saat mendengar kata-kata itu Luhan tertawa geli. Seoul elementary school adalah skolah yang meneruskan sampai jenjang SHS . EHS-JHS-SHS. Jadi ya luhan dan sehun sudah 10tahun bersama dalam persahabatan Luhan sudah menghabiskan setengah hidupnya bersama Luhan begitu sebaliknya. Keluarga Luhan senang jk Sehun bersama anak mereka karena mereka tahu Sehun akan menjaga Luhan. Sehun setahun lebih tua dari Luhan, sehun senior luhan.

"pagi Luhan.." sapa seorang namja dari belakang sambil mencolek dagu Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun tersontak kaget.

"yak kau mengejutkan ku KIM JONGIN" ucap Sehun geram

"hhe mianhae.. kau sudah saraapan Luhan?" Tanya KIM JONGIN? Iya dia KIM JONGIN teman sekelas Sehun dan juga berteman dengan HunHan

"nee.." angguk Luhan

"mengapa kau tidak bertanya padaku kai?" ucap sehun

"mengapa aku harus denganmu tidak ada untungnya.." ucap kai berlari

"yaa..yaa akan kuhajar kau," berlari menuju Kai

Luhan yang melihatnya tertawa menggeleng terlihat bahagia dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Lalu menyusulnya.

Dari arah yang berbeda ada sosok sedang bersender sedang memperhatikkan senyum manis Luhan dengan senyuman miring.

'apakah aku bisa memiliki mu Luhan..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahh pendek gasih? Mianhae ne..

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk member ulasan, semakin banyak ulasan semakin cepat saya next.

Hihi ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Please Don't Cry

Chapter 3

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Yoon Chanyeol

Genre

Romance,Hurt/Sad.

(GS for uke)

Minal aidzin Wal Faidzin Nggih

Maafkan Author jika ada salah-salah pengucapan di fict ini^^

 **Oohdinda72016**

Ttinggg…

Bel masuk sekolah berarti mereka harus memasuki kelas yang berbeda dan berpisah untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"focus ya, jangan bandel dikelas" tutur luhan sambil merapikan dasi sehun

"nee.." Jawab sehun berbinar-binar

"lalu aku?" Ucap kai mendengus kesal "aku tidak?" Lanjutnya

"hm.. Baiklah sini.. Akan ku—" luhan terpotong saat

"sudah-sudah kita sudah telat, masuklah kekelas yeoja-ku. Whaiting!" Ucap sehun sabil mngepalkan tangannya guna menyemangati luhan

"nee.. Kau juga" berlari kekelas.

"kau ini, mengganggu saja. Sekali-kali biarkan istrimu membagi dua perhatiannya kepadaku kenapa? Tak ikhlas saja, aku kan sahabatmu" mendengus kai geram

"istriku hanya untukku jongin-ah" berjalan dg wajah datar menuju kelas

"jjinja! Ingin sekali aku mencekik mu sehun! " kai kesal "eehh..eehh kauu" henti kai menunjuk seseorang

"nee mianhe? Wae? Kau memanggilku?" Sontak henti ranjakan seseorang disebelah kai.

"nanti pulang sekolah latihan, jangan lupa. Dan jangan lupa membaawa apa yg kemarin aku sarankan mengerti?" Ucap kai memerintah. Kepada siapa?

"nee hyung, aku takkan lupa" ucap lembut seorang

"yak jongin-ah cepatlah" teriak sehun dari kejauhan

"ne.. Yasudah aku kekelas dlu.. Sampai nanti.." Berlari mengarah sehun.

"ck! Memangnya dia siapa memerintah orang seenak hatinya saja!" Celetuk seseorang

XI A

"luhan apakah pr'mu sudah selesai, aku boleh meminjamnya. Aku hanya kurang sedikit saja. Boleh ya," ucap baekhyun

"emm.. Ba-baiklah ini" ucap lirih luhan menjulurkan buku tulisnya kpd baekhyun.

"luhan? Kau tak apa? " baekhyun khawatir

Baekhyun juga sudah berteman dg luhan hamper 10 tahun tapi kedekatannya hanya sebatas diskolah saja tidak seperti kedekatannya dg sehun.

"he? Iya aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit nyeri di perut." Ucap lirih

"apa kau sdg datang bulan?" Tanya baekhyun lagi

"eum? Tak"

"jika kau kurang sehat berbaringlah ke UKS ayo ku antar." Ucap baekhyun akan menggadeng luhan

"aku tak apa baek, cepat kerjakan pr'mu sebelum Guru datang mati kau" luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eum, baiklah jika ada apa-apa bilang aku. Ne?" Ucap baekhyun lembut

"nee.."

Dari tadi seseorang didepan meja luhan telah menguping pembicaraan nya dg baekhyun.

'apakah luhan sakit?'

Tiba-tiba kepala luhan terasa pusing, mata mulai buram pandanganny dan..

BRUGH

"LUHAN!" Ucap Baekhyun terkejut

Sontak semua siswa dikelas itu terkejut dan mendekat kecuali orang yang didepan meja Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia langsung mempobong tubuh mungil Luhan ke UKS dengan gerak sigap.

Saat Sehun sedang bercanda dengan Kai disebelahnya memainkan secarik kertas tiba-tiba melihat jendela seorang namja membopong sahabat mungil nya yg terkulai lemas diikuti teman nya Baekhyun. Sontak Sehun berdiri dan mengikuti arah namja itu.

"LUHAN" berdirinya sehun dan teriakannya membuat teman sekelas'nya terkejut. Lalu Sehun berlari dg kencang.

"yak sehun-ah ada apa?" teriak Kai mengikuti Sehun takut ada apa-apa

"apa yang terjadi baek?" Tanya Sehun berlari menyampingi Baekhyun

"dia pingsan oppa," jawab Baekyun

"astaga" sehun mulai berlari dg cepat menuju Luhannya.

Seseorang itu masuk UKS dg nada "Dok..dok datanglah" lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Luhan dalam ranjang tempat tidur di UKS. Datanglah Sehun,

"Luhannie, kau tak apa? Bangunlah aku disini, Luhann.. Dokter.." teriak sehun gusar

Baekhyun menyusul masuk ke UKS . disusul oleh Kai

"tolong minggir sedikit Sehun-ah aku akan mmeriksa Luhan" hamper seorang dokter

"nee.. tlong periksa dia dok.." ucap sehun khawatir

"ayolah sabar , Luhan akan baik-baik saja jangan begitu khawatir" ucap Kai mendekati Sehun

Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir lalu melihat kanan-kiri. 'oh ya dimana Chanyeol?'

Yaa ternyata namja yang membopong Luhan sigap tadi adalah siswa yang bernama Chanyeol manusia tampan dari kelas XI A satu kelas dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"ahh dia baik-baik saja, apakah dia sudah sarapan tadi? Mukanya terlihat pucat" ucap Dokter

"eum, Luhan bilang dia sudah sarapan tadi tap—" ucapnya terhenti karena melihat Luhan sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Luhannie.." sehun medekat begitu juga dgn Kai Bekhyun.

"yasudah saya keluar dulu.."

"nee khamsamida Dokter," ucap Baekhyun menunduk kecil,.

"Aku ada dimana?" ucap Luhan dg mata masih menerjab-nerjab

"aissh sok amnesia, kau ada di UKS bodoh!" ucap sehun kesal

"yak oppa" ucap baekhyun dg tatapan tajam

"ada apa sehunnie?" tnya Luhan

"tadi pagi kau bilang kau sudah sarapan, padahal belum kan? Sudah tau punya penyakit maag kenapa tidak makan tadi pagi hah? Kau membuatku hamper mati tadi." Ucap sehun gusar

"ahh ituu. A-ah" ucap Luhan kesakitan

"aku akan membelikan makan diam disini, " ucap sehun berlaari

"yaa luhan, kau membuatku khawatir tadi, kau sungguh hanya maag? Masih perihkah?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sudah tadi dia merengek kesakitan masih Tanya" ucap Kai kepada Baekhyun

"oppa, aku kan hanya memastikan saja.." dengusan kecil Baekhyun.

'apakah Luhan sudah tak apa? Rasa nya ingin sekali masuk dan memastikannya sendiri kedalam sana'

"ini makanlah, baekhyun tolong bantu dia mendudukan badannya." Ucap sehun dg mempersiapkan makanannya dan obat maag

Luhan sudah posisi duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Kai, Baekhyun kalian kembalilah kekelas, biar aku saja yg menemani Luhan.."

"tapi aku ingin disini menemani Luhan oppa," lirih Baekhyun

"Aku tak apa baek, kembalilah kkelas ikuti pelajaran bukannya kau bilang kau susah mengerti dg maple hari ini.. kajja" ucap Luhan menahan sakit

"yasudah, aku kembali ke kelas ya Luhan.. anyeong Oppa.." baekhyun berlari kecil keluar UKS

"Aku tetap disini menjaga bidadariku saja. Aku malas bertemu dg Pak Henry dia sok kegantengan" ucap Kai mengusap-usap rambut Luhan

Pletakk

"singkirkan itu.. kembalilah kekelas" ucap sehun

"aissh jinjaa! Ingin kupotong tanganmu rasanya.. baik-baik aku kekelas. Nanti lagi ya Luhan aku akan ke sini lagi, jangan merindukan aku.. " berlari kecil keluar UKS

"Takkan ada yang merindukanmu" ucap sehun "ayo makan ini, sehabis itu minumlah obat yg kubeli ini" lanjutnya

Luhan makan dg suapan sehun yg terus menerjang mulutnya

"sehunnie.."

"hmm" dengus sehun masih kesal

"kau marah padaku?" lirih Luhan

Tidak ada jawaban..

"ayo cepat selesaikan makanmu, "

"sehunnie.. hiks.." terdengarr tangisan Luhan

"yak kenapa kau menangis cepat habiskan makannmu" ucap tegas sehun.

Jinjja betapa sadisnya pria tampan itu

Luhan terus menangis malah semakin kencang disambut dg isakkan.

" kenapa kau malah menangis, jjinja" datang dan memeluk Luhan.

"mianhae sehun-ah mian telah membuatmu khawatir" ucap luhan di dada sehun

"kau juga sih, sudah tau aku tak suka dg sifat cerobohmu malah kau membuat ceroboh dg tidak sarapan tadi pagi. Apa kau ingin membuat aku mati mendadak dg pingsanmu tadi. Hamper aku ingin mati ditempat tadi saat kau tak sgera siuman.. aku sangat khawatir Lu.." ucap sehun dg mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan yang ada dibawah dagu-nya "kau separuh dari hidupku.. jangan pernah membuatku gusar dg kecerobohanmu seprti tadi. Araseo.." lanjutnya

"nee.. mianhae.." mengangguk-angguk didada sehun.

Jika orang tidak tahu bagaimana dekatnya mereka pasti orang itu akan menganggap mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi untungnya semua warga diskolah ini tahu apa hubungan HunHan jadi mereka sudah biasa dg kedekatan mereka. Kedekatan yg tak wajar layaknya seorang sahabat tapi menurut mereka itu wajar.

SKIP TIME

Pulang sekolah Luhan menunggu Sehun di depan gerbang sekolah dg memainkan kedua kakinya sedikit lincah karena sehun sedang evaluasi dg tim basket. Sehun adalah katua tim basket di SHS ini. Sejak sehun menjadi ketua tim basket, tim basket di sekolah selalu mendapat penghargaan berkat kerja keras Sehun mengkompakkan anak tim'nya.

Dengan ragu-ragu seseorang melangkah.

"Luhannie.." tepuk bahu kanan Luhan

"Sehunn—ah kau baek, kukira. Iya.." hadap belakang Baekhyun

"Apa kau sudah baik?"

"nee.. aku benar baik. Terimakasih baek kau sudah membantu ku untuk ke UKS" ucap terimakasih Luhan

"ehh kok aku, aku mana kuat mengendongmu?" ucap Baekhyun heran

"tapi tadi-"

UKS TIME ago

"Sehun-ah apa kau tadi yg membaawa ku ke UKS?" Tanya Luhan

"tidak tadi yang membaawamu—" sedikit terhenti mengingat seseorang laki-laki yang menggendongnya tadi "bukan aku tapi Baekhyun.." lanjut Sehun sambil menjulurkan sendok makan kemulut Luhan..

"Ohh.."

.

.

"tapi tadi sehun bilang kau yg membawaku ke UKS, ternyata bukan kau? Lalu siapa, sehun bilang bukan dia.."

"ah tadi Chan—chanyeol Lu." Tutur Baekhyun sedikit ragu

"jjinja? Benarkah? Aii apa kau cemburu baek, kenapa wajahmu merah? Tenang saja aku kan hanya digendongnya buka diciumnya.. hahaha jangan panas begitu dong.." pekikkan Luhan membuat seseorang dibelakang Luhan yg manatap nya sedari tadi menatapnya tersenyum puas

'akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyumnya'

Dilain tempat

"dimana chan? Aku ingin ini cepat diakhiri kenapa chanyeol belum datang. Kaiii!"

"ayolah ssehun-ah aku tak tahu apa kau kira aku ibunya yg kemana-mana aku harus tau, aku tak tahu dia dimana, tadi aku sudah mengingatkannya. Mungkin dia lupa.." ucap kai menunduk.

Ahh kenapa menunduk? Kau tau wajah sehun jika sedang marah? Wajahnya sepert Iblis neraka. Terlihat merah dan mata mendingin bagaikan dibekukan oleh es. Semua orang disitu saja juga menunduk sembari takut dg tatapan Sehun. Ketua tim-nya

"mianhae hyung aku terlambat ada masalah sedikit tadi di wc hehe.. apakah lama?" rupa chanyeol dg menunjukkan senyum pasta itu polos,

"push up 100x sekarang! Kau tau aku tak suka dg orang yang tidak disiplin dan patuh aturan mengapa kau masih melanggar nya haa? Oh ya ditambah 50x back up! Kai urus ini, Luhan sudah mnungguku. Evaluasi slesai!" ucap sehun beranjak dari lapangan

"akhirnyaaa.. yak chanyeol kau membuat kami merunduk takut tai gara-gara keterlambatanmu itu..huhh" sorang berdecak kesal berbicara kpd chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya terpaku diam mengingat 100x push up 50x back up. Hadeuhhh

"yak cpatlah, aku ingin segera pulang.." ucap kai

"yak hyung, apakah hukuman itu nyata" seringai Chanyeol

"menurutmu? Cepat selesaikan. Aku sudah lapar" sentak kai

"ne..nee"

Chanyeol pun melaksanakan hukuman yang konyol itu, hadeehhhxx _xx

GERBANG SEKOLAH

"Sudah lama? Mianhae princess.." goda Sehun

"Ahh aniya, kajja. Sudah sore, kau pasti juga lelah kan.." ucap Luhan langsung menggandeng lengan Sehun

"kau lapar tidak? Jika lapar kita berhenti dulu di warung ramen itu, ne.." ucap Sehun dg menatap ajah mungil Luhan

"tidak mau, aku mau langsung pulang saja.." tolak Luhan masih menggenggam lengan Sehun

Sehun tahu Luhan belum makan, terakhir makan tadi saat di UKS.

"Kyyaa tapi aku lapar Luhannie.." rengek sehun agar Luhan mau makan

"Yasudah ayo ke sana, tapi kau saja ya yang makan.." tarik luhan

"ani, kau juga harus makan. Aku tak mau makan jika kau tak makan.." ucap Sehun

"Ahh jinja, baiklah kajja.."

HARI SUDAH MULAI GELAP

"Kenyang sekali, padahal aku berniat diet tapi kau memaksaku memakan ramen ini..huftt.." ucap Luhan sambil memegang perutnya

"diet? Badan kurus masih mau diet, mengecilkan apa lagi Lu?" Tanya Sehun mendelik

"Aku perempuan, jadi aku harus menjaga tubuhku agar tetap enak dipandang agar—" ucapan Luhan terputus

"dipandang siapa? Cukup aku yg boleh memandang tubuh mu, wajahmu, matamu, hidungmu, semuanya dari tubuhmu…" ucap Sehun kesal.

Sifat Overprotetif itu muncul lagi. Hadeuuhhx_x

"terserah kau saja Oh Sehun.. ehh"

"ada apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Hpku masih ada dilaci kelas Hun-ah, kau tunggu sini ya aku mau mengambilnya dulu" beranjak Luhan dari kursi.

Makhlum warung ramen itu mash disekitar sekolah mereka. Mungkin hanya 100 meter.

"yak ini sudah hamper gelap, biarkan aku saja yang mengambilnya. Kau tunggu sini" ditariknya Luhan agar duduk kembali.

"Hun-ah biar aku saja, aku tak apa, kau duduk diisini saja tunggu aku.." berdiri lalu berlari menuju area sekolah.

"keras kepala.. awwas saja jika terjadi apa-apa.." ucap Sehun kesal

LAP. BASKET

"Aigoo, akhirnya kau selesai juga. Ini akibatnya kau telat, sudah tahu Sehun orgnya disiplin kenapa malah membuatnya marah. Aku pulang, cepat bersihkan peluh itu dan segera pulanglah. Sampai besok.." ucap Kai mengambil tas lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang telah bernafas ter-engah-engah dengan menelantangkan tubuhnya di Lap. Basket.

"siall.. sudah gila kapten itu.." gerutu Chanyeol dengan nafas ter-engah-ngah. "awas saja akan kubalas kau Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke area sekolah, ia mengambil handphone'nya lalu ditaruhnya ke saku 'ah untungnya masih ada, hamper saja aku lupa'

Lalu Luhan berjalan keluar ke arah gerbang, tapi ia seperti melihat orang sedang berbaring di awalnya diia cuek saja, tapi dia penasaran lalu mendekatkan dirinya kea rah Lap. Basket.

Dia mendekatt..

Mendekat..

'Chanyeol' pekik Luhan. Melihat Chanyeol sedang tertidur di Lap. Basket dengan keringat seperti habis Mandi atau lari sangat jauh dengan nafas ter'engah-engah.

"Chanyeol mengapa kau ada disini? Tidak pulang?" ucap Luhan sontak membuat namja itu terkejut

"Lu—luhan.." ucapnya terbata-bata karena ia tidak pernah berbicara atau menatap Luhan sdekat ini. "sedang apa kau disini?" lanjutnya

"harusnya aku bertanya padamu, apa yg kau lakukan disini Yoon Chanyeol, " ucap Luhan penasaran

"Ahh, mianhae aku hanya terlalu capek jadi gugup, hehe.. " ringis Chanyeol

"Capek? Memang kau habis apa? Keringatmu juga terlalu banyak menetes, apa yg terjadi.." Tanyanya lagi

"ahh tidak, aku hanya push up 100x dan back up 50x saja..heheh" ucap Chanyeol smbil meringis,

"Mo? 100x dan 50x apa kau gila?" Tanya Luhan menganga

"heehe.. ini hukuman ku Lu" ucap Chanyeol

"Hukuman untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Luhan kenapa lama skali sih? Aku jadi khawatir.. akan kususul dia.." ucap Sehun beranjak dari kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf pendek. Kurang puas ya? Hehe mianhae.. ^


	4. Chapter 4

Please Don't Cry

Chapter 4

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Yoon Chanyeol

Genre

Romance,Hurt/Sad.

(GS for uke)

 **Oohdinda72016**

"Ahh ani ani, sebenarnya aku yang salah. Aku datang terlambat sampai 30menit semua anak jadi menunggu lama karena aku hehe.." Chanyeol meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tdk gatal

"apapun itu sehaarusnya dia tidak menghukum'mu seprti tadi, ahh—(luhan mengambil sesuatu di tas'nya. Tissue) ahh seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti tadi chan" ucap luhan sambil mengelap keringat chanyeol yang terus menetes dari dagu'nya. "keringatmu terus menetes sedari tadi, maaf ya" lanjutnya

Chanyeol bergetar. Tangannya sangat bergetar. Entah mengapa, apa karena seseorang yang ia suka baru mengelap kringatnya. Suka?

"aku akan berbicara pada sehun agar tidak terlalu keras pada tim-nya, dia memang agak keterluan dan dingin tapi sesungguhnya tak seperti apa yang ada.." Tutur luhan lembut "ini minumlah, minumanku,kulihat botol minum'mu habis. Sangat lelah ya?" Ucap luhan sangat perhatian.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat luhan sangat perhatian padanya.

"ahh..n-ne gomawo luhan" maih terbata-bata lalu meminum air minum luhan.

"ne..ehh masalah tadi pagi aku pingsan, apa kau yang membopongku untuk ke uks chan?" Tanya luhan

"ahh nee..nee mianhae aku terlalu lancang langsung saja membopong badanmu, aku terlalu khawatir tadi dengan kkeadaanmu" uccap chanyeol, baru kali ini chanyeol berbicara akrab dengan luhan setelah 2 tahun bersama dalam satu kelas tapi chanyel hanya bisa memandang luhan dari kejauhan. Sejak masuk ke sekolah ini ia sudah tertarik pada sifat lembut luhan. Shingga chanyeol tertarik untuk lebih perhatian pada yeoja mungil ini.

"ahh gwenchana, gomawo ne chayeollie.. Karena kau cepat membawaku ke uks, aku jadi cepat ditangani, gomawo sekali lagi" ucap ulang luhan yang sontak memunculkan senyum manis diwajah namja itu.

.

.

.

.

'luhannie.. Ah dimana dia, dikelas sudah tak ada, apa dia sudah pulang, ahh tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan ku, dia kan takut sendirian apalagi jalan kerumahnya sangat gelap'. Saat sehun sedang akan keluar area sekolah, ia meliat lap. Basket seperti ada 2 manusia disana, ternyata benar. Langsung sehun menghampiri 2 manusia itu.

"apa kau suda tak lelah? Keringatmu sudah berhenti menetes.. Hee" tertawa pelan

"ahh jinjja, hehe mungkin karena sudah ada kau—eh" chanyeol kelepasan dia langsung menutup matanya menandakan ia malu.

Saat luhan ingin menanyakannya apa maksud'nya…

"yak luhannie.." Panggil suara besar terasa luhan tahu siapa itu, ia menoleh.

"sehunnie.." Lirih luhan

"apa yang kau lakukan disni? Ayo pulang.." Langsung menarik tangan luhan

"ahh anyeonghaseo hyung.." Sontak chanyeol berdiri sedikit menunduk

"seseorang hamper mati karena mu hun-ah, chan sebaiknya kau pulang beristirahatlah jangan sampai kau lelah lagi, kau bisa sakit.. Aku pulang dulu ya.." Kata luhan lalu meninggalkan sehun dan chanyeol

"nee khamsaimnida luhan" ucap chanyeol tersenyum

"luhannie,.." Larian kecil sehun

'kapan mereka merubah kedekatan mereka lagi'

Sepanjang jalan luhan banyak diam, sehun tahu luhan sedang kesal padanya.

"yak luhannie, kenapa kau kesal padaku? Seharusnya aku yang marah, kau telah meninggalkanku dwarung ramen seperti anak yg telah ditelantarkan ibunya. Aku mnunggumu hamper mati tadi." Ucap sehun sambil berjalan dibelakang luhan

Luhan tetap tidak bergeming ia tetap mendongakkan kepala ke depan tanpa merespon sehun yang sedari tadi berbicara padanya.

"luhannie.." Sehun langsung memeluk perut indah luhan dari belakang. "jangan mencueki ku lagi lu, aku tak tahan. Terakhir kau mencueki ku, rasanya aku hamper kehilangan nafas." Ucap rengek sehun manja.

Luhan masih diam, lalu ia melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk perutnya. "sudahlah aku malas ribut.." Ucap luhan beranjak lagi.

"hahh apa gara-gara lelaki tadi kau sampai semarah ini padakku. Dia itu siapa. Bisa-bisanya membuatmu marah padaku haa!" Sehunn diam di tempat ia berdiri dan wajahnya mulai merah padam seperti api. Ia tak suka jika seseorang yang membuat hubungan mereka canggung apalagi dia seorang namja.

"menurutmu itu masalah sepele, kau hamper membuatnya mati tadi karena hukumanmu yang parah sekali. Berubah lah menjadi sosok yang baik dan tidak dingin kesemua orang hun-ah, agar semua orang menyukaimu. Jangan berbuat sadis pada semua tim-mu mereka juga manusia, mereka butuh dihargai bukan malah dicaci atau dihukum seperti tadi. Apa kau puas setelah membuat hukuman sekejam itu. Hah!" Teriak luhan mukanya panas, dengan melihat sehun. Luhan tidak suka kekerasan, kesadisan, keegoisan, dan tidak memikirkan oranglain. "kau fikir itu pantas untuk seseorang, jangan semena-mena menjadi senior" gerutuk luhan sangat kesal.

Baru kali ini dia dimarahi luhan sampai seperti ini, tidak biasanya luhan bisa semarah ini karena luhan adalah anak yang lembut, dan sekarang lihatlah seekor rusa kecil berubah menjadi serigala buas.

"apa kau membela anak itu, anak itu pantas diberi hukuman. Akibat tidak disiplin pada aturan yang kubuat, telat 1,2,3 menit aku tak mempermasalahkannya, ia telat hamper 30 menit, dan membuat semua anak-anak menunggu dia, dia kira dia siapa bisa seenaknnya sendiri" bela sehun juga tak kalah panas. "hukuman tadi tidak seberapa, itu masih belum cukup untuk membuat nya jera dalam masalah kedisiplinan" lanjutnya sedari tadi tangannya mengepal.

"oh begitu maksudmu hukumanmu tadi 100x push up dan back up 50x itu masih kurang, hun-ah aku tahu dia yang membopongku tadi lari ke uks, seharusnya kau memaafkannya dan tidak menghukumnya. Karena telah membawa aku ke uks dg segera, coba saja tidak ada dia tadi." Balas luhan tak kalah panas.

"kenapa kau jadi membela dia sih, dia siapa? Kau menyukainya haaah!" Ucap sehun kasar.

Diam tidak menjawab, daripada ia terus berdebat dengan sehun. Ia membalikkan badan dan langsung berjalan membelakangi sehun. 'keras sekali kepalamu, ingin ku lempat batu besar'

Sehun hanya diam ditempatnya sedari tadi, melihat luhan sudah jalan di hadapannya dan meninggalkannya membuatnya merasa sudah bersalah telah membentak kasar luhan. 'ahh jinjja' mengusak-usak rambutnya sendiri.

"ehh luhan mana berani pulang sendiri, ditepi sungai kan jalannya gelap, aku harus menyusulnya.." Lari cepat sehun mengejar luhan.

Sesampainya luhan di tepi sungai yang gelap ia mulai merinding, ia sangat takut gelap dan ia tahu itu dan tetap memaksa jalan sendiri mesti bibirnya bergetar. Tiba-tiba pohon di depan luhan daun'nya bergerak cepat sontak luhan terduduk dan berkata "sehunn-ahh aku takut" dan menutup mata dan menutup telinganya ia terdiram dengan keadaan jongkok, "sehunn-ahh hikss" lirih luhan meneteskan airmata. Luhan menangis, ia sangat takut akan keadaan seperti ini, tak biasa ia pulang sendiri dan berjalan sendiri. Setiap hari sehun lah yang menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Itulah yang terjadi selama 7tahun belakangan ini semenjak luhan takut akan gelap.

FLASHBACK ON

"Sehun-ah bisakah kita tidak jalan lewat tepi sungai, aku takut gelap. " ucap Luhan saat ia duduk dikelas 4 SD yang ia diatas sepeda sedang diboncengkan Sehun

"wae, jalan terdekat ke rumahmu hanya ini Luhannie, bagaimana ada jalan lain lagi" ucap Sehun

"Aku tkut.." ucap Luhan sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau takut? Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan pergi menjemputmu dan pulang mengantarmu selamanya, bagiamana?"

"benarkah, tapi kan rumahmu mempunyai arah yang berbeda dengan jalan kerumahku, apakah kau tidak takut untuk lewat jalan ini lagi?" lirih Luhan kecil

"aku tidak takut apapun, yang ku takutkan hanya saat kau ketakutan dan aku tidak ada disampingmu." Ucap sehun menenangkan Luhan.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Sehunnie..hikss..hikss" lirih Luhan masih dalam keadaan terduduk ditanah dengan mnutup matanya tanpa membukanya.

DEG

Ada yang menepuk bahu Luhan seketika Luhan menjerit "ahhhh Sehun-ahhh..hiksss" luhan menjerit ketakutan sejadi-jadinya,

"Luhan ini aku, berdirilah.." ucap suara besar ternyata Sehun

Luhan berdiri dan langsung memeluk Sehun "Sehunn-ahh jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, hikss.. aku takut Hun-ah hikss" semakin memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"bukan nya kau yang meninggalkan aku tadi, salah siapa?" goda Sehun dengan mengelus-elus punggung Luhan

"Sehun-ah,"

"sudahlah aku ada disini, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kuantar pulang, Aboeji dan Eommanim pasti sudah khawatir kau pulanng terlambat. Kajja" menggandeng tangan Luhan dan Luhan masih jalan merunduk takut.

Luhan POV

Sehun selalu ada saat aku butuh, Sehun adalah segalanya kedua sesudah eomma dan appa. Aku sangat menyayanginya dia begitu jeli untuk menjaga ku sifat overprotectifnya kadang membuat ku pusing, dia sangat cemburuan apalagi saat aku bersama seoang laki-laki ia pasti sudah menarik tanganku begitu cepat lalu menjauhkan ku dari laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa, seperti halnya tadi ia menarik keras tanganku agar tubuhku jauh dari tubuh Chanyeol, kadang aku berfiki Sehun menyayangiku, sangat menyayangiku sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi aku sedikit tak suka dengan sikap kerasnya yang seenaknya sendiri memperlakukan orang lain tanpa berfikir 2x. ia mempunyai sifat itu dari dulu sifat kedisiplinanya, ketegasan, ia adalah pemimpin yang baik tapi caranya terkadang salah, seperti tadi ia menghukum Chanyeol, apakah itu tidak keterlaluan. Aku sangat marah kepadanya tadi, sampai tiba aku jalan ditepi sungai melihat pohon yang daunnya bergerak-gerak aku mulai bergetar entah mengapa bibirku menggiggil mengucapkan nama'Sehun' aku biasa melewati ini dengannya ia selalu mendekapku saat lewat sini karena ia tahu aku takut akan kegelapan.

Rasa takut ini mulai kuat, sampai tiba-tiba bahu'ku direngkuh seorang tangan. Dan sentak aku takut dan meneriaki namanya. Ternyata itu Sehun sontak aku memeluknya, entah pikiranku mengatakan 'kau tak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun Luhan'

Luhan POV END

"Sudah sampai, sana masuk. Ahjumma pasti sudah khawatir.." lepasnya genggaman tangan Sehun

"Sehunn-ah" Tapi Luhan masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun

"wae..?"

"Mianhae.." ucap Luhan tertunduk yang sedari tadi matanya berkaca-kaca

"Yaa kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, bilang padaku.." ucap Sehun mendongakkan dagu Luhan agar bertatapan dengan-nya

"mianhae sudah marah-marah denganmu, sudah membuatmu kesal, sudah membentakmu. Hanya saja aku tak tahan dengan sikap sadismu kesemua orang" ucapnya menunduk dengan bibir bergetar

"tak apa, aku juga mungkin yang salah. Jika kupikir-pikir memang aku tadi sepertinya berlebihan padanya. Aku akan sedikit berubah untukmu.. sudahlah" tutur Sehun memeluk Luhan. "aku

Tak mau kau menangis hanya masalah orang lain, sudahlah kau membuat kesal.." lanjutnya tambah erat memeluk Luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan

Dari jendela rumah eomma Luhan melihat pemandangan 2 sahabat ini dengan tenang "syukurlah Luhan bisa bertemu denganmu Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

"Luhan, Sehun sudah menunggu. Bergegaslah nak.." ucap eomma membereskan meja makan

"nee eomma,"

"kau yakin bawa bekal saja, tidak mau sarapan dulu.." ucap yakinkan Luhan

"nee eomma, eomma sudah membawakan ku bekal terlalu banyak, mungkin aku akan ke kamar mandi setiap saat setelah makan bekal dari eomma" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"nanti makanlah dengan Sehun, sudah sana.." menghampiri Luhan dan mengecup pipi yeoja mungilnya itu.

"nee.. dah eomma" berlari kecil ke luar rumah

"ah kau ini kenapa lama sekali, dingin sekali diluar Luhannie" ucap Sehun meniupkan nafasnya ketangan dinginnya itu.

"hehe mianhae sehun, jja.." berjalan melalui Sehun

"yehet.." menyusul Luhan dan menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan eratnya

"Yakkyakk.. lepaskan tidak enak dilihat orang nanti.." Luhan tersipu malu

"mengapa biarkan saja, inikan yang aku lakukan selama 7 tahun kita bersama.. lagian kau rela aku kedinginan, tanganmu kan hangat Hannie" tutur Sehun dengan wajah cemberut

"baik..baiklah… jangan gaduh begitu" ucap Luhan mengusap-usap rambut Sehun.

SEKOLAH

"Pagi Luhaennnn…" teriak yeoja manis dibelakang HunHan

"Aishh jjinja, pelankan suara teriakanmu itu yak! Masih pagi, bisa-bisa burung baangun karena teriakan cetarmu itu.." ucap sehun menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sudahlah, iya Baekhyunie, kajja kita bersama kekelas.." melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan menarik lengan Baekhyunn.

"yak jangan lepaskan, dingin" rengek Sehun

"ini sudah sampai disekolah Hun-ah masuklah kekelas. Aku kekelas dulu, sampai jumpa jam istirahat nanti.." lambai tangan Luhan

"sial menganggu saja kau Baek.." sehun beranjak memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu.

'apakah kau yakin bisa mengenggam tangannya terus Sehun? Aku yakin tidak untuk saat ini, aku akan memulai perjuanganku merebut genggaman itu dari genggaman'mu' terlihat senyum miiringnya.

JAM ISTIRAHAT

-PERPUSTAKAAN-

"Lu sebentar ya aku ingin mencari buku kode etik dalam hukum, tetep disini araseo.." mengusap-usap rambut Luhan lalu pergi

"Aissh Baekki, memangnya aku anak kecil.." mendengus kesal.

Namja sedang jalan-jalan mengitari sekolah indahnya, tiba-tiba langkah-nya terhenti di depan perpustakaan saat melihat wajah yeoja yang sudah ia incar slama hamper 2 tahun ini, lalu ia masuk ke area perpustakaan memberanikan menghampiri yeoja mungil itu yang sedang membaca khidmat buku'nya.

"hei Luhan" menepuk halus tangan Luhan

"Ehh, hei chan. Ada apa?" bertanaya pada Chanyeol dan menunjukan senyum manisnya yang semakin membuat chanyeol melaya-layang diudara.

"ah tidak apa, hanya saja aku ingin dekat denganmu saja Lu.. eh maksudku—" keceplosann! 'ah idiot kau chan, betapa malunya dirimu saat ini. Kenapa bisa kau berkata seprti itu pada Luhan' batin sesak chanyeol menunduk

"dekat denganku? Ada apa? Apa ada pelajaran yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Tanya Luhan

"ahh iya itu maksutku hehe.. apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi lalu semua orang diperpus menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. Lah kenapa? Yah karena mereka heran, kenapa Chanyeol berani mendekati Luhan. Yahh kalian tahulah semua namja disini sangat terkesima melihat kecantikan yeoja mungil ini tapi apa daya. Bodyguard selalu berada disamping Luhan yaitu Sehun. Saat ada namja yang ingin mendekati Luhan Sehun langsung memincingkan tangan dan menatap tajam kearah namja-namja itu.

'beraninya dia mendekati Luhan'

'dia belum tahu jika Sehun tahu matilah dia'

'sehun dimana dia, ah mungkin dia sedang lengah membiarkan rusa nya berada jauh dari serigala'

Hanya itulah yang didengar Chanyeol saat ini, yah meskipun Chanyeol ada sedikit rasa takut akan hal itu tapi ia sudah mempunyai tekat untuk mendekati dan mencoba menjauhkan Luhan dari genggaman Sehun.

"belum.." jawab Luhan

"Makannlah denganku. Maukah?" tunjuk gigi pepsodent Chanyeol

"ehh tak usah Chan, nanti Sehun akan menjemputku untuk makan bersma, jika kau mau bergabung silakan.." jawab Luhan tanpa merasa bersalah bahwa dia sedikit membuat hati Chanyeol retak sudah,

'Sehun lagi' "ah apakah boleh?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh, kita kan teman.." senyum Luhan

"Ahh baiklah.."

"Luhaen aku su— eh Chan?" kembali-nya Baekhyun

"Eh iya Baek.. maaf sudah menganggu kalian yaa" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum

Sontak Baekhyun merasa hatinya merasa sedang dihempas – datang lagi berbunga – bunga sudah hatinya ia di sapa oleh orang yang ia kagumi 'Chanyeol'

"ahh aniyo.. kau tidak menganggu Chan.." menunjukan senyum merekahnya

.

.

.

.

"Luhan ayo kantin" ucap namja datang dari arah pintu perpus.

'ah Sehun sudah datang'

'apa yang ia akan lakukan pd Chan'

'ahh aku tak sabar melihatnya'

"Ayo, ayo Chanyeol Baekki.." ajak Luhan kepada 2 temannya. Teman? Berarti Chanyeol sudah dianggap teman Luhan. Aihh

"Eh mengapa ia ikut, tak usah! Kajja" menggandeng tangan Luhan

"Sehunn-ah, Chanyeol akan ikut. Kajja Chan" balik Luhan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol

Deg

Deg

'Luhan menggenggam tanganku tuhan' mata Chanyeol berbinar – binar melihat tangan Luhan yang sedang mencengkram lembut lengannya.

Di pikiran lain yeoja lainnya.

'ahh kenapa Luhan menarik lengan Chan, ahh lepaskan itu Lu' batin Baekhyun

"Chanyeol ayoo…" membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol

"Ahh.. ne ne.. jja"

"yak lepaskan tanganmu pada Luhan, JANGAN MENYENTUNYA!" Sontak siswa di PERPUS terkenjut

'keke.. aku sudah menduganya'

'ini pasti terjadi'

Chanyeol sontak terkejut mendengar Sehun membentaknya, tapi ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menjawab bentakan Sehun.

"Yakk! Luhan yang menggenggam lenganku bukan salahku.." jawab chanyeol ketus

'ah, chan minta mati'

'dia hebat dia berani pd Sehun'

"Lalu lepaskan LUHAN!" Teriak sehun pada Luhan

Luhan tahu ini akan terjadi, kegaduhan yang akan Sehun buat di PERPUS.

"Kalian sedang apa, keluar jika membuat keributan di sini" ucap ssaem menjaga perpus

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin memulai perang.

'kita mulai permainannya OH SEHUN'

"yak kalian—"

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah nyempetin reviews di kolom reviews

Terimakasih banyak

Maaf kalo alur kecepetan, ini udah saya cepetin nxt chapternya

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

Pendek? Miahae aku usahain agar panjang lagi besok part nya otte? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Please Don't Cry

Chapter 5

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Yoon Chanyeol

Genre

Romance,Hurt/Sad.

(GS for uke)

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin ~

"ini makanlah, agar sehat" memberikan tambahan makanan ke piring chanyeol

"ahh ne gomawo Luhann" chanyeol cengingisan

"apa-apaan kau ini? HAH!" Teriak Sehun sampai semua orang yang dikantin menengok ke meja mereka ber-4 (Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun)

"memangnya aku melakukan apa hun-ah, aku memberikan makanan saja dg chanyeol, agar dia makan dengan banyak. Tidak salahkan?" jaawab Luhan

"IKUT AKU!" menarik kasar lengan Luhan tapi,

"Lepaskan dia!" sisi Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan juga jadi Luhan ada ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Chanyeol "jangan kasar dengannya!" lanjut chanyeol

"BUKAN URUSANMU! LEPASKAN LUHAN!" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam

"ANI.." Chanyeeol juga ikut berteriak

Suasana kantin jadi mencekam, ahh pokoknya kayak mendung aja tiba-tiba di kantin.

'ah chanyeol memang minta mati' ucap batin Baekhyun

"sudah Chanyeol, aku tidak apa biarkan sehun membawaku, kau disini saja dengan Baekhyun ne.." melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol,

"Tapi Lu—"

"sudah tidak apa, kau disini nee.."

Ditariknya lengan Luhan dengan kasar oleh Sehun lalu dibawa pergi dari kantin meninggalkan anak-anak yang mukanya pada tercengang.

WUSSHH

Terhempaslah tubuh Luhan di hadapan Sehun dengan mata elangnya,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? HAH! KENAPA KAU BERTEMAN DENGANNYA? KENAPA KAU MEMPERHATIKAN KESEHATANNYA MEMANGNYA SIAPA DIA? HAH!"

"Dia temanku Sehun, dia temanku. Apa tidak boleh aku memperhatikkannya?"

"TIDAK, DIA BUKAN TEMANMU ASAL KAU TAHU! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH KAU PERHATIKKAN, HNYA AKU YANG BOLEH KAU LIHAT"

"CUKUP Hun-ah CUKUP!" Teriak Luhan gerah "Apa aku selama ini terlihat sangat kurang sabar menghadapi sikap posesifmu itu? Denganmu seperti ini asal kau tahu aku tidak mempunyai teman satupun dikelas kecuali Baekhyun yg sudah mengerti bagaimana kita Hun-ah. Aku lelah dengan pemikiran mereka yang takut denganku karena selalu kau ancam jika dekat-dekat denganku! Hilangkan sifat kekanakanmu itu yang seolah tidak ingin kehilangan ku.. aku tetap disini, bersamamu aku tidak akan pergi, meski aku mempunyai banyak teman. Kita sudah berteman hamper 10 tahun dan kau tetap seperti ini, kau—" kata-kata Luhan terputus saat

"memangnya kau siapa berhak mengatur-atur hidup Luhan begitu saja, kau kakaknya? Keluarganya? Atau kekasihnya? Kau hanyalah seorang sahabat Sehun, jangan berharap lebih sehngga kau bisa mengatur-atur hidup Luhan" ucap seseorang yang datang menghampiri HunHan yaitu Chanyeol

Hunhan seketika menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Luhan sudah memiliki perasaan tak enak sedari Chanyeol berkata tadi ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam seolah seekor binatang buas sedang kelaparan

"APA URUSANMU HAH!" ucap Sehun mendekati Chanyeol dan diangkatnya kerah Chanyeol "KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA JADI DIAMLAH! JAUHI LUHAN!"

BUGH

"Sehun-ah" berlari menghampiri SenYeol

BUGH

"Sehun cukupp, cukupp" kata Luhan beruraikan airmata yang mengalir dengan deras bergitu saja melihat Sehun

"LEPASKAN!" Dilemparkan nya tubuh mungil itu sehingga Luhan tersungkur ke tanah "KAU AKAN MATI"

BUGH

"LUHAEENNN" Teriak Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang terungkur ketanah sambil menatap lutut berdarahnya 'cukup banyak darah yang keluar'

"Sehun cukup..hiks..hikss.."

.

.

.

"ada apa ini, kenapa kalian berkumpul begini hah?" Tanya Kai yang baru datang karena habis latihan Dance.

"lihat Sehun akan membunuh Chanyeol" ucap salah satu siswa menunjuk arah Sehun

"Sehun.." sketika Kai melihat dan ia berlari kearah Sehun yang sedang menghabisi Chanyeol

"Sehun hentikkan apa yg kau laku—"

BRUKK

Kai ikut terhempas ketanah, ia berdiri lagi lalu menahan tubuh Sehun tapi usahanya gagal, ia terhempas lagi, cara apa yang akan membuat Sehun berhenti ia bingung

"ahh apa yg harus kulakukan" menoleh kanan, "Luhan, luhan kau—kau berdarah Luhan, ahh ini.. – Sehun Luhan berdarah" ucap Kai berteriak pada Sehun karena Kai tahu hanya ini yang bisa melerai sehun, seketika Sehun berhenti dan menengok ke arah Luhan,kai,baek

"LUHHAN" Sehun berlari kearah Luhan

"Luhan, lututmu berdarah ayo kita ke UKS.." Ucap Sehun khawatir langsung berlari menuju UKS diikuti Baekhyun.

"kau tidak apa? Berdirilah," ucap kai menjulurkan tangan kearah namja yang sedang terkapar di tanah. "yak! Apa yg kalian lihat, bantu aku.." ucap Kai pada siswa yg sedari tadi menonton pertunjukan adu gulat SehYeol

"ahh ne..nee.." siswa terbirit-birit menuju Kai dan langsung membopong Chanyeol yang terkulai pingsan karena tidak kuat hajaran sehun yang tiaada hentinya."bawa langsung ke RS" Teriak Kai

Kai berdiam diri ditempat SehYeol adu gulat ia tak habis piker

"baru kali ini Sehun keterlaluan menghajar Orang, apa yg dilakukan Chanyeol memangnya? Sehun benar-benar kelewatan..aishh jjinjaa"mengusak-usak rambutnya dan lalu pergi ke UKS menemui HunHan, Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sehun terus mondar-mandir mengambil Kain, tissue, obat merah, perban dll.

"tahan sakitnya.." memberikan sedikit alcohol dalam luka Luhan

"saki—iitt hun-ahh" lirih Luhan menutup mata

"tahan sedikit saja ne," ucap sehun menenangkan Luhan karena ia tahu Luhan sangat cengeng apalagi jika terluka. Luhan tidak akan langsung membasuh lukanya tapi malah hanya menatap lukanya saja, karena menurut Luhan kulit mulusnya akan lecet. Sudah ada 3 luka ditubuh Luhan yaitu di Lutut kiri luka pertama kali luhan saat kecil ditabrak sepeda oleh Sehun dulu, kedua dilengan Luhan karena jatuh tersungkal kepleset, ketiga di dagu luhan saat ia sedang berlatih sepeda bersama sehun, dan keempat ini luka dilutut kanannya. Lengkap sudah bekas lukanya ditubuh mulusya.

"selesai.." ucap Sehun

"kau tak apa Luhan, ah kenapa kau jatuh tadi.." ucap Baekhyun khawatir

"hah.. Luhan kau tak apa kan?" ucap Kai ter-ngah-engah karena berlarian sejak tadi

Luhan hanya mengangguk,

"mianhhae.." ucap Sehun memeluk Luhan

Sontak Luhan menghindar pelukan Sehun

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, 'ada apa sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini'

"jangan sentuh aku.." ucap Luhan menunduk

"wae.." ucap Sehun sedih

"aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu.." ucap Luhan lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya "baekhyunn-ah bawa aku kembali kekelas.."

"ehh? Baiklah, ayo ku eratkan lenganmu kepundaku.." ucap Baekhyun menuntun Luhan yang sedikit berjalan pincang.

"Luhanniee.."

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Luhannie lagi, cukup Luhan.." ucap Luhan meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun. Kai dan Sehun terkejut mengapa Luhan bisa semarah ini sebelumnya Luhan tak bisa semarah ini dengan Sehun apalagi sampai berkat seperti itu,

"apakah aku keterlaluan?"

"bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Kau hamper membuat Luhan melihat adegan kau akan membunuh orang, apa kau piker Luhan tidak marah?" ucap Kai geram

"aku kalap Kai,"

"apa yg terjadi sehingga kau menghabisi Chanyeol? Hah?" ucap Kai menyenggol Sehun yang menunduk sedari tadi "ayo ceritakan" hanya Kai yg mengerti

.

.

.

"jadi kau menghajar Chanyeol karena Luhan sangat perhatian sekali padanya? Apa hanya begitu saja?" ucap Kai tak percaya

"nee.."

"kau akan kehilangan Luhan kali ini,"

Tatapan tajam Sehun kembali datang menghampiri Kai

"wae, apa ada yang salah denganku, melihat kau menghabisi chanyeol saja Luhan sudah berkata seperti itu, apalagi sekarang Chanyeol berada di RS. Pasti Luhan akan marah besar padamu" ancam Kai

"ia takkan bisa membenciku dalam waktu yang lama!" sehun mendelik

"apa kau yakin? Aku sepertinya tidak yakin dengan itu.."

"apa maksudmu?" ucap Sehun

"kau piker Luhan masih sama sewaktu kalian kecil? Ia sudah dewasa sehun, meskipun ia sangat manja kepadamu. Bisa saja kapan saja dia berubah, apalagi dg kejadian tadi. Aku melihat Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin menatapmu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai sikapmu benar bukan? Aku sudah berapa kali berkata biarkan Luhan dekat dngan siapa saja, tapi kau malah selalu saja berlebihan" ucap Kai mendesis

"aku takut Luhan akan berpaling member perhatian pada oranglain, contohnya seperti tadi.."

"memangny kau siapa nya Luhan, bukannya kau hanya sahabatnya?" ucap Kai memanasi Sehun

Seketiaka Sehun mengingat ucapan Chanyeol tadi yang membuatnya kalap menghabisi Chanyeol

"benar bukan kau hanya seorang sahabat yang mencoba menjaga sahabatnya, kau bahkan juga tidak membiarkan satupun lelaki mendkati Luhan, aku tahukau sangat menyayangi Luhab lebih dari apapun, tapi memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya sseekor sahabat dan tidak lebih"

"SIALAN!" Sehun mulai mengangkat kerah seragam Kai "TUTUP MULUTMU BERENGSEK!"

"ahh.. aapa aku salah? Memangnya kau kekasihnya?"

Seketika tubuh Sehun kaku,

"kau tidak perlu berlebihan menghatur hidup Luhan sehun, jika kau mencintainya katakan, ungkapkan, bukan dengan sperti ini, caramu sangat salah, kau menganggap Luhan akan baik-baik saja tapi tidak.. apa kau tahu smua orang disekolah ini hanya menganggap luhan seekor lalat yang selalu menempeli makanan manis. Kau tau maksudku kan, sudahlah jangan munafik" menghempaskan tangan sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian,

Sehun hanya diam ditemapt entah lidah dan tubuhnya kelu sehingga tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sementara itu

"Luhann tegakkan kepalamu, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Dan mengapa sehun meminta maaf? Dan chanyeol.. ahh.. ehh apa kau melihat chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun kepada siswa-siswi yang sedang berjalan

"ahh chanyeol sunbae? Ia ada di Seoul Hospital City eonni" jawab salah satu siswa

"mwoya? Rumah sakit?"

Seketika Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya berkaca-kaca

"Chanyeol ada di rumah sakit? Baekki ayo kita kesana, mengapa jadi seperti ini. Apakah separah itu?" Tanya Luhan berkaca-kaca ia sangatlah merasa bersalah

"tidak denganmu Luhan, kau harus pulang istirahat aku sudah menelpon Kyuhyun Ahjussi untuk menjemputmu tadi.."

"tapi Baek, Chanyeol seperti itu karena aku.."

"sudahlah, biarkan aku saja yang menjenguknya memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.. Arasseo? Ahh itu Kyuhyun Ahjussi sudah datang.. ayo aku antar ke gerbang.."

Dengan patuh Luhan menurut apa kata Baekhyun. Meskipun ia pulang dengan hati yang cemas

.

.

"Luhan? Ada apa denganmu nak? Kenapa kakimu diperban? Apakah kau jatuh"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa kata

"hmm, anyeong Ahjussi, sebaiknya Ahjussi membawa Luhan pulang. Luhan sangat kecapekan

"hmm.. baiklah, mari nak. Ahjussi permisi dulu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan

"ne ahjusii"

Disatu lain seseorang sedang memperhatikkan gerak-gerik Luhan dengan tatapan gelisah

.

.

.

.

"Luhan keluar nak, makan malamlah dlu, apa kau tidak lapar? Eomma sangat khawatir padamu nak.." ucap perempuan paruh baya di depan pintu kamar Luhan

"ani eomma, Luhan tidak lapar. Luhan sedang belajar. Eomma dan Appa makanlah dlu, nanti Luhan akan menyusul

"benarkah? Sehun sedang berada diluar nak, apakah kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

"bilang saja padanya, aku sedang tidak mau diganggu"

"hmm, baiklah eomma akan bilang pada Sehun, habis ini makan dlu ya nak.."

"ne.."

Luhan sedang duduk termangu didepan jendela kamarnya sabil melihat Bintang, ia bohong bilang kepada eommanya jika ia sedang belajar kenyataannya tidak.

.

.

"Sehun sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa Luhan tidak mau menemuimu?" Tanya Sungmin saat masuk ke ruang tamu

"iya sebenarnya ada apa? Terus mengapa lutut Luhan terluka tadi" tambah Kyuhyun

"emm.. maafkan sehun aboeji, eommanim ini semua salah Sehun, apakah Luhan benar-benar tidak mau menemui Sehun Eommanim?" Tanya Sehun lalu menunduk

"nee.. biarkan ia sendiri dlu. Kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian, kalian sudah besar jadi kami akan membiarkan kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian sendiri dengan baik-baik" ucap bijak Sungmin

"Gomawo eommanim, jika begitu Sehun pamit pulang ne.." berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk

"iya nak.. hati-hati" ucap SunKyu

Sehun keluar rumah Luhan dengan langkah gontai ia melihat jendela kamar Luhan terbuka, mungkin ia bisa bicara dengannya lewat jendela itu. Namum seketika saat ia akan beranjak jendela itu tertutup rapat.

'apakah sampai segitu marahnya kau padaku Lu'

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

Seperti biasa Sehun menghampiri Luhan u/ berangkat sekolah bersama tapi..

"Luhan sudah berangkat dengan Appanya tadi pagi-pagi sekali, ia bilang ia akan piket. Apakah ia tidak memberitahumu sehun?"

'baru kali ini Luhan benar-benar menjauhiku. Tuhan, rasanya ingin mati jika seperti ini terus'

SEKOLAH

Sehun lari terbirit-birit menuju kelas Luhan, tapi

'Luhan? Apakah dia berangkt? Seperti belum? Dia tidak ada dikelas dari tadi pagi?'

'piket? Memangnya Luhan ada kebagian tugas piket ya? Aku rasa tidak sunbae?'

'apa-apaan ini!' sehun mengerang frustasi

"Sehun ada denganmu, kemarin kata anak-anak kau berkelahi dengan Anak kelas 11-1 apa benar?"

Tanya Suho teman sekelas Sehun

"memangnya ada apa?"

Tanya Chen satu temannya lagi

"memangnya apa lagi kalo bukan menyangkut tentang Luhan" ucap Kai tiba-tiba duduk disebelah sehun

"apakah kau melihat Luhan. Ia tidak ada dikelasnya" Tanya Sehun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan temannya malah ia bertanya dengan baekhyun yang sedang melewatinya

"eh oppa, " ucap baekhyun gelisah

"ada apa? Katakan" gertak Sehun

"Luhan bilang ia tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini"

"tidak berangkat sekolah? Maksdmu apa? Ia tadi berangkat sekolah" ucap Sehun

"Luhan bilang seharian ini ia akan menemani Chanyeol dirumah sakit oppa.." ucap Baekhyun menunduk

Seketika rahang keras sehun jatuh ke tanah mendengarkan ucapan baekhyun

"SIALL APA—"

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

See U Next cap ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Please Don't Cry

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Yoon Chanyeol

Genre

Romance,Hurt/Sad.

(GS for uke)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SIALL APA-APAAN!" ucap Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kantin

"Ck, seharusnya kau tak bilang masalah ini pada Sehun Baek!" ucap Kai menyusul Sehun yang berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah "kau membuatnya kalap lagi"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya bingung 2 orang yang tida tahu apa-apa masalah nya

.

.

.

"yaa..yaa berhenti Sehunn! Yak!" mencoba menghentikan langkah Sehun yang akan keluar gerbang sekolah, tapi diacuhkan oleh Sehun

"yak!" henti Kai berada tepat di depan sehun

"ada apa Kai? Menyingkirlah!" usirnya

"tak akan kubiarkan kau kalap untuk kedua kalinya, berhenti seperti ini Sehun kumohon. Ayo ikutlah denganku, kita selesaikan ini kita bicarakan ini. Agar tidak ada pihak yang tersakiti lagi. Ayoo" ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk menuju Taman Sekolah dan Sehun nya pun hanya menunduk malas

.

.

.

TAMAN

"Hentikkan sikap konyol mu ini Hun, kau mau Luhan terus-terusan membencimu? Apa kau mau?" ucap Kai dengan lembut mencoba menasihati sahabatnya ini "jangan terlalu overprotective padanya, dia juga butuh kebebasan, untuk ia melakukan apapun yng di kehendaki"

Sehun hanya menunduk menjawab pun lidahnya seperti kelu

"aku juga baru kali merasakan kemarahan Luhan padamu, aku juga merasakan sedih karena sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah semarh ini padamu Bukan? Sharusnya kau sadar mengapa Luhan melakukan ini. Mungkin ia sudah lelah kau kekang terus menerus untuk tetap bersamamu, menuruti perintahmu, setiap orang mempunyai sifat kejenuhan, kesabaran yng ada batasnya dan Luhan sudah sampai batasnya Sehun." Ucap Kai

"Aku mencintainya Kai"

"Kau mencintainya? Hanya kau, aku dan Tuhan yang tahu akan hal itu. Katakan pada Luhan agar dia paham perilakumu selama ini semata-mata karena kau ingin melindunginya bukan untuk menyakitinya." Ucap kai sambil menepuk bahu Sehun

"Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengannya hanya karena aku menyatakan perasaanku saja pada nya, aku tidak ingin Luhan menjauh dariku"

"buktinya sekarang Luhan menjauhimu, kau mau apa Hun?" ucap Kai sedikit kesal ketara "kau mau Luhan terus membencimu.."

Sehun tidak menjavvab pertanyaan Kai ia langsung saja pergi dari hadapan Kai

"memang susah mencairrkan es kutub. Haaahh kenapa disini malahan aku yang telihat frustasi" acak rambut sebal

.

.

.

.

RUMAH SAKIT

"Terimakasih seharian ini sudah mau menemani ku dirumah sakit Lu, aku sangat tersanjung.." ucap Chanyeol

"tidak apa Chan, aku malah snang bisa menemanimu disini. Agar kau tak merasa kesepian, iyakan? Kalau mau aku besok akan kesini lagi, menemanimu.. tenang saja, aku selalu ada untukmu.." senyum Luhan

"maafkan Sehun ya atas kejadian kemarin, aku benar-benar menyesal atas dirinya"

"ah tidak apa, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat kau perhatian sekali padaku. Aku juga tahu ia pasti cemburu padaku.."

"hm, yasudh aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa makan malamnya, iinii juga jangan lupa minum obat, aku permisi Chan.." lambai tangan Luhan bergegas pergi dari ruang inap Chanyeol

'terimakasih Lu, sudah sedikit dekat denganku' tukas Chanyeol dalam hati

.

.

.

Sudah 4 jam Sehun menunggu Luhan di jalan menuju rumah Luhan, tapi Luhan juga belum segera lewat ataupun pulang

"aish kemana anak itu sudah hamper petang belum pulang-pulang juga. Apa anak itu tidak membiarkan Luhan pulang.. ahhh jjinjjaa!" kesal Sehun

Dan

TAP

TAP

TAP

Luhan berjalan menuju arah Sehun tapi Luhan tidak tahu ada nya Sehun di depannya, ia jalan hanya dengan kepala menunduk sesekali memainkan kakinya di tanah.

"ah capeknyaa" lirih Luhan

"Luhan"

Seketika Luhan terdiam ia tahu suara ini, ia sangat kenal dengan suara ini dan ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya

"Se-se—"

GREP

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, Luhan melebarkan matanya ia sangat terkejut atas perlakuan Sehun padanya, tiba-tiba memeluk.

"Se—hun lepaskan aku.." ronta Luhan agar Sehun melepaskan pelukan eratnya

Tapi Sehun, ya Sehun

"Tidak akan," ucap Sehun malah tambah mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan

"Apa yg kau lakukan, lepaskan akuu.." coba Luhan lagi tapi tetap sia-sia

Akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan tidak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun lagi, ia terdiam dalam pelukan Sehun

"Jangan pernah mendiami ku lagi, jangan pernah menghindariku lagi, jangan pernah mengacuhkan ku lagi, jangan pernah hilang lagi" ucap Sehun penuh perasaan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Luhan hanya terdiam, dia tidak merespon kata-kata Sehun

'ah kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, jjinja ada apa ini'

"aku sangat menyayangimu.."

DEG

Seketika pipi Luhan merona, ia tida bisa menstabilkan detak jantungnya lagi.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya tapi langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan, nafas Sehun pun menerpa wajah mulus Luhan, Luhan pun memejamkan matanya.

"aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak bisa kau acuhkan. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja jika kau terus begini" ucap Sehun lembut

Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati kehangatan yang ia terima dari nafas sehun 'menikmati?'

Pelan-pelan Sehun majukan area bibirnya dan

Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar Sehun mencium bibirnya, awalnya hanya kecupan tapi lama-lama

"Eungh"

Desahan apa itu?

Sehun melumat pelan bibir Luhan entah mengapa Luhan ikut terbuai dalam lumatan kecil Sehun dan Luhan mulai sadar akan suara desahannya sendiri dan..

"haahh haahh haahh hhahh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Luhan menahan semburat merona dipipinya

"E—eh maafkan aku Lu, aku—Luhann!"

Luhan dengan segera berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang bingung memilih jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan konyol Luhan

"Aishh Sehun kau bodoh, kau gila! Kau gegabah!" geram dirinya sendiri merasa bodoh, selanjutnya Sehun mencoba mengejar larinya Luhan yang mulai hilang dari penglihatannya

"Luhann" Panggil Sehun

Luhan tidak bergeming dari acara lari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menahan rasa malu yang dideranya. Lari dengan semburat merah merona di pipinya 'Ciuman pertamakuuuu' batin Luhan terengah-engah

BRAK

(Pintu Rumah)

"Lu—"

BRAK

(Pintu kamar Luhan)

"Luhan ada apa nak? Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Eomma khawatir "Luhan, sayangg.." panggilnya lagi tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari dalam kamar Luhan

"Ada apa chagi?" Tanya Appa Luhan menghampiri

"Entah oppa, Luhan tiba-tiba pulang dan masuk kamar. Aku khawatir oppa.."

"Luhan, ini Appa nak. Bukalah, ada apa?" bujuk sang Appa

"Ahhh hah Luhann" teriak Sehun dari luar rumah

"Sehun, oppa itu suara Sehun"

"Kau tetaplah disini, aku akan bicara dengan Sehun" ucap Appa menhampiri Sehun

"Nak, bukalah kau kenapa Luhan?" Bujuk eomma lagi

KAMAR

Luhan tak memperdulikan suara apapun itu yang berasal dari luar kamarnya ia terus berkaca sambil memegang bibirnya dan masih sama, masih dengan pipi merona ketara. Mengapa ia tidak membuka pintu kamar? Karena ia malu dengan pipi merah nya itu.

'astaga, apa baru saja sehun yang mencurinya? Mengapa dada ini terasa sangat sesak saat merasakan kelembutan bibir sehun di bibirku. ARGH!'

.

.

.

.

"Oppa ada apa? Apa mereka baru saja bertengkar? Sehun menjelaskan bukan apa yg terjadi pada Luhan? Oppa jawablah aku. Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak jelas seperti melihatkan senyum kemakluman

"Luhan hanya malu chagiyaa"

"Malu? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan

FLASHBACK ON

"Sehun, ada apa nak?"

"Ehh aboeji" jawab Sehun dengan cengiran konyolnya

"Iya, apa kalian bertengkar? Kulihat kalian tadi pagi juga tidak berangkat bersama. Ayo katakana pada aboeji"

"Emm.. eemm.." Sehun gugup "sbenarnya ada masalah kecil kesalah pahaman saja aboeji, tapi tidak apa. Tapi aku malah memperburuk keadaan." Jawab Sehun murung

"Apa itu?"

"Eh.. emm maafkan Sehun aboeji"

"Maafkan untuk hal apa Sehun?"

"ehm.. aku—akuu tadi men—mencium Luhan" semburat merah pun tak dapat tergelakkan

"pfftt.." tahan tawa Kyuhyun "jadi?"

"Jadi?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Jadi apa itu yang membuat Luhan malu dan langsung masuk kekamar tanpa sepatah katapun?"

"A—apa aboeji?"

"Sudah maklumi saja, kau pasti tau itu ciuman pertamanya Sehun kau mengambilnya tanpa seizing Luhan pasti dia terkejut dan sangat malu. Apa lagi yang mengmbilnya dirimu nak.. pasti besok Luhan akan baik. Tenang ya, pulanglah ini sudah malam." Ucap Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sehun

"Ahh jinja aboeji? Baiklah Sehun pulang ya, tolong jaga Luhan aboeji, sehun permisi.. selamat malam" ucap Sehun membungkuk sopan dan pergi.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ah iya iyaa, Luhan pastilah malu. Astaga anak itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

SCHOLL

.

.

.

.

"Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja, kau terlihat diam dari tadi? Apa kau maih memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun

Tak bergeming tetap melamun

"Lu"

"Luhan"

"Luhan, astaga anak ini.."

"LUHAEEENNNNNNN" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara lantang nan menggelegar bak Syahrini

"Aishh kau ini Baek, ada apa? Aku tidak tuli asal kau tahu?"

"Jelas-jelas kau tuli, sudah berulang kali aku memangilmu tapi tetap saja kau diam. Katakan padaku! Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada ap-"

"Luhan" panggil seseorang dari pintu kelas

"Baekki ayo kekantin aku lapar,!" gelagat aneh Luhan

Sejak kejadian itu Luhan selalu menghindari Sehun

Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali seolah dialah yang membuka gerbang sekolah krena membawa kunci gerbang dan pulang cepat agar tidak terlalu gelap melewati sungai dekat rumahnya. Alasan lain ya itu, menghindari Sehun yang selalu mendekatinya.

"Tapi Lu—"

"Luhan.." cekal tangan Sehun ke lengan Luhan "Sudahilah semua ini, aku lelah chagiyaa" ucap Sehun putus asa

Luhan diam, tak bergerak sampai

"Sudahi apanya? Memangnya ada apa? Aku lapar aku ingin kekantin.. ayoo Baekki" tarik Luhan ke lengan Baekki yang dari tadi diam terpaku.

Dilewati nya Sehun begitu saja, entah perasaan atau tidak Sehun mulai putus asa mendekati Luhan

Waktu itu?

"Luhan sepertinya menjauhi sehun terus aboeji"

"Benarkah? Biarkan lah dia seperti itu dulu, dia masihlah malu. Dirumah saja ia terus berada dikamar, tidak seperti biasanya. Jauhilah dia sebentar saja, dia pasti akan merasa sepi. Lalu akan memaafkanmu"

Haruskah benar sehun menjauhi Luhan? Aih mana bisa dia..

"Sehunnnnnn." Lamunannya buyar sampai seorang yeoja menghampirinya dan bersender pada lengan kokoh Sehun

"K-kauu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah menfollo dan memfavs. Maaf lama next chapnya

Reviews juseyo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Please Don't Cry

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Yoon Chanyeol

Genre

Romance,Hurt/Sad.

(GS for uke)

.

.

.

.

Halo chingudeul chap ini lagi nyritain tentang si OC yah, jadi yah jangan bosen.

Yuk langsung saja! Oh-horat^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka—kau.. "

"Iya ini aku Irene, hehe. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah 2 tahun kita tak berjumpa, hehe. Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Kenapa kau diam seperti itu?"

Irene? Siapa Irene?

"Ahh—tidak, tidak. Mengapa kau bisa kesini?" Tanya Sehun kepada yeoja itu

"Ah iya, aku baru kemarin pindah ke Seoul, kemarin aku sudah datang kerumahmu tapi kau tidak ada, hanya ada Oh Ahjussi.." ucap Irene?

"Appa-ku dirumah?" Tanya Sehun, maklum lah Appa dan Eomma Sehun tidak pernah berada dirumah. Jikapun iya pasti hanya 1-4 jam saja. Sibuk bukan?!

"Iya hanya ada Paman Oh, "

"Ahh ya ya, kau kenapa bisa disekolah ku? Dan memakai seragam sekolah ini?"

"Apa kau lupa Appa-ku kan kepala sekolah disini, ya jadi aku bersekolah saja disini.." jawab Irene.

"Ah begitu, jadi kau akan bersekolah disini?" Tanya Sehun lagi,

"Sehunn-ahhh" teriak seseorang namja tan dari kejauhan dan mendekat "aih kau ini, lama sekali. Katanya mau bertemu Luhan, tapi Luhan dari tadi sudah ada di kantin bersama Baekhyun dan—" kata-kata Kai terhenti saat melihat Irene. "Irene? Kau kah itu?" lanjut Kai

"He'em.. Choi Irene, hehe"

"Ah apa kau akan bersekolah disini?" Tanya Kai

"Iya.."

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang. Hehe—"

"Kim Jongin, kemari sebentar ke lapangan Basket" teriak seseorang diujung koridor.

"Aish orang itu, baiklah tunggu. Sehun-ah kau kekantin dulu saja temui Luhan. Aku akan menyusul, anyeong Irene.." bungkuk Kai

"Iya kai, sampai jumpa" bungkuk juga "eum, Sehun"

"Iya"

"Kau masih bersama Luhan?" Tanya Irene gugup

"Tentu, dia segalanya untukku. Jika tidak ada kepentingan lagi. Aku akan kekantin menemui Luhan, akhir-akhir ini dia mengacuhkanku, jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku ne? permisi.." ucap Sehun meninggalkan Irene

' _sampai sekarangpun Luhan masih prioritasmu ya?'_ lirih Irene

Siapa sih Irene?

Mari Ber-FLASHBACK

Irene adalah teman kecil Sehun sebelum Sehun mengenal Luhan, tapi sejak Sehun mengenal Luhan, entah itu masih bisa disebut pertemanan atau tidak. Sebelum bertemu Luhan, Irene sudah mengenal Sehun bahkan Ibu mereka bedua mengandung, dan melahirkan bersama jadi? Ya tanggal tanggal lahir mereka sama, sama-sama 12 APRIL. Ibu Sehun dan Irene bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi ya itu. Mereka ingin selalu bersama-sama sesudah mempunyai anak pun, mereka ingin anak mereka juga mempunyai hubungan persahabatan seperti Ibu mereka. Ya, jadilah sejak kecil hingga umur 10th (sepertinya) mereka bersahabat dan selalu bersama. Kenapa hanya 10th saja? Karena sesudah itu Sehun mulai dekat dengan Luhan, Sehun mulai bermain dengan Luhan, Sehun mulai melindungi Luhan. Entah sejak saat itu waktunya bersama Irene pun tak pernah ada seperti saat "Sehun, ayo kita main. Irene punya boneka robot baru, baru dibelikan papa" Irene berumur 10th sama seperti Sehun tapi Sehun berkata "Tidak, Thehun akan main bersama Luhan, Thehun mau ke rumah Luhan. Bermainlah dengan taecyeon, besok aku akan menemainmu bermain" ucap Sehun kecil sambil bersiap-siap menaikki sepeda.

Tapi, besok? Tidak ada Sehun yang menemaninya bermain, besok-nya lagi pun sama perti itu, Irene selalu ditinggalkan untuk Luhan. Tapi, saat itu ia masihlah anak-anak yang ia tahu hanyalah "Sehun kenapa tidak pernah bermain lagi, mama bersama Irene, apa Sehun sudah tidak mau berteman dengan Irene?" Tanya Irene kepada mama-nya "Tidak Sayang, Sehun pasti akan bermain dengan Irene lagi. Bersabarlah"

Sabar? Apa harus sampai ia berumur 16th selalu ditinggalkan untuk Luhan. Sehun,Luhan,Irene sama-sama satu sekolah, tapi Irene berbeda kelas Sehun 2A dan Irene 2C karena ia tidak terlalu pintar sama seperti Luhan. #dulu nggak diceritain soalnya agak gapenting. Masih kecil#

Suatu ketika ia Ulang tahun, dan ia sangat ingin bersama Sehun karena selama ini ia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak mereka mulai beranjak dewasa

"Appa, Irene ingin appa merayakan ulangtahun Irene ke 16tahun ini dengan pesta yang meriah, dan mengundang teman-teman satu sekolah tingkat denganku, boleh ya Appa.." ucap Irene pada Choi Siwon.

Ya Irene anak dari kepala sekolah SEOUL SCHOOL, anak dari Choi Siwon dan Choic changmin.

"Iya nak, appa akan membuatkan pesta yang meriah untukmu.."

"Sehun juga diundang ya yah, hanya senior Irene yaitu hanya Sehun yang datang, iya appa" bujuk Irene

"Pasti dia akan datang sayang, nanti appa akan bicara dengan Sungmin Ahjumma.."

"Terimakasih Appa.."

Tapi?

Saat ulang tahun Irene diadakan ia hanya terduduk sendiri di depan Kue tart, ia sangat ingin disampingnya ada Sehun, teman kecilnya tapi apa daya, Sehun hanya berada di pojok taman sambil menggenggam tangan si yeoja mungil yaitu Luhan. Irene saat itu sadar, ia sangat marah, marah sekali. ' _Luhan telah merebut Sehun-mu Irene'_ hanya itu yang ada di benak-nya saat itu, ia sangat marah. Setelah seminggu pesta itu diadakan, ia tambah gemas dengan kedekatan HunHan, mengapa ia baru sadar, bahwa yeoja mungil itu merebut teman kecil-nya, teman kecil-nya yang selalu ia sayangi dan cari sebelum Luhan datang ke hidup Sehun. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk berucap di depan Sehun. Ia sudah tahu dan bisa merasakan apa artinya kehilangan seseorang, apa artinya diabaikan selama bertahun-tahun oleh sahabatnya, dan tahu rasanya cemburu. Ia sangat jengah melihat kedekatan HunHan setiap hari disekolah, slalu menjaga Luhan, lalu bagaimana dengan sahabat kcilnya ini? Apa ia akan terus diabaikan begini

Sampai

"Appa aku ingin meneruskan SMA ku di AMERIKA pokoknya titik." Ucap Irene memanas

"Ada apa nak? Apa ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman disekolah? Bilang pada Eomma.."

"Tidak eomma, tidak. Irene ingin belajar mandiri disana"

"Tapi kenapa harus diluar negeri? Jauh nak.." ucap Appa Irene

"Aku hanya ingin Appa, "

"Janganlah keras kepala, Amerika itu jauh Irene.." Ucap Oppa Irene Choi Minho

"Tapi oppa, Irene berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Irene ingin mandiri saja!" bentak Irene matan-nya mulai memanas

"Katakan pada Oppa, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" kata Minho mendekat pada Adiknya

"Tidak ada apa-apa," mengelap kasar airmatanya yang akan tumpah "Appa boleh yaa?" rengek Irene

"Hmm, appa akan piker-pikir dulu.."

1 minggu kemudian

"Irene, kemari nak." Panggil sang Appa

"Ada apa appa?"

"Ini tiketmu untuk ke UK, ayah akan mensekolahkamu di UK saja." Memberikan beberapa tiket dan syarat-syarat penerbangan

Mata Irene berbinar, akhirnya ia bisa menjauh dari pemandangan panas yang ia hadapi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Terimakasih Appa.." Irene memeluk appa-nya

"Irene.." Panggil sang eomma,

"Iya eomma?" melepaskan pelukan appa-nya

"Eomma ingin bicara, naik keteras atas." Ucap eomma tegas sambil berjalan ke atas tangga

"Appa ada apa? Apa eomma tidak mengizinkan Irene pergi?"

"Appa tidak tahu, coba sana temui eomma.."

"Baiklah.."

TERAS ATAS HOME IRENE

"Eomma ada apa?"

"Katakan pada eomma, apa alasanmu tiba-tiba ingin bersekolah di luar negri?" ucap tegas Changmin

"Eum, Karen—karena.." gugup Irene "Irene ingin menmbah pengalaman eomma. Hihi" cengir Irene

"Bohong, kau piker eomma akan mengizinkanmu bgitu saja meskipun tiket sudah ada ditanganmu. Iyaa begitu? Katakan pada eomma apa masalahmu, eomma tidak rela anak perempuan eomma satu-satunya meninggalkan eomma untuk ke negri orang sendirian.."

"Eomma tidak pelu khawatir, Irene akan baik-baik saja" ucap Irene mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi Eomma, eomma yang melahirkan mu, eomma yang merawat dan menjaga mu, eomma tahu kau sedang berbohong atau tidak. Dan sekrang kau ada di pernyataan eomma yang pertama, kau tidak pandai berbohong.."

Irene sudah tidak tahan lagi

"Eommaa.." tangis Irene pecah "Eomma, Irene ingin pergi.." mulai terisak

Cekatan eomma Irene memeluk putrid kesayangannya "katakana pada eomma, apa yang membuatmu menangis?" ucap eomma sambil mengelus-elus puncak surai Irene.

"Sehun eomma, Irene sangat menyayanginya, tapi kenapa Sehun selalu bersama Luhan, tidak ada waktu untuk Irene, padahal Sehun lebih dulu mngenal Irene daripada Luhan. Irene ingin pergi, biar tidak melihat mereka berdua selalu berssama lagi. Irene tidak tahan eomma" tangis dan isakan selalu lolos dari mata Irene

"Hstt.. tenangnya anak eomma," dengan memeluk Irene Changmin mulai berfikir, ia tahu siapa yang membuat anak-nya sampai stress seperti ini. Yaitu Luhan yeoja yang mengambil sahabat anak-nya satu-satunya setahun yang lalu Changmin sudah menyelidiki Luhan itu siapa. Dan ya, Luhan hanyalah anak dari seorang cleaning service dan ART. Tapi kenapa bisa Luhan mengalahkan anak-nya dan mengambil Sehun-nya Irene. Dia punya ide, agar anak-nya pergi untuk benar-benar meniti ilmu bukan untuk pelampiasan semata.

"Irene, berangkatlah ke sana untuk belajar dan jika kau bersungguh-sungguh kau akan pualng 2 tahun lagi dan eomma akan memberikan hadiah untukmu.. maukah?"

"Hadiah apa eomma?" masih tersedu-sedu

"Menjadi Istri sah Oh Sehun.."

FLASHBACK OFF

KANTIN

"Lu, sebaiknya kau jangan menjauhi Sehun, kasihan dia.." ucap Baekhyun memainkan sedotan dalam gelas

"Tidak mau, aku malu."

"Toh yang mengambil ciuman pertama mu kan sahabatmu sendiri bukan orang lain, iyakan?" bisik Baekhyun

"Diamlah kau Baek, orang-orang bisa tahu dan aku akan malu.."

"Tap—"

"Luhan" seorang berperawakan tinggi datang menghampiri Luhan

"Chanyeol.. kau sudah kembali dari rumah sakit? Syukurlah.." mata Luhan berbinar,

Sementara Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

Previews juseyo^^

Maafkan jika ini terlalu pendek ..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Please Don't Cry

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Yoon Chanyeol

HUNHAN X CHANLU

Genre

Romance,Hurt/Sad.

(GS for uke)

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika cerita semakin terlihat absurd dan typo(s) bertebaran dan kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD. Masih belajar. Hehe

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Baekhyun? Jangan Tanya dia lagi, dia pasti sangat senang karena Chanyeol—sang pujaan hati—sudah kembali berangkat sekolah dan memar di wajahnya sudah agak hilang meski ada bekasnya. Tapi, perasaan senangnya hilang saat..

"Duduklah disebelahku.." ucap Luhan sabil menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya "Kau mau makan apa? Nasi goreng? Tteobokki? Sam-gong(apaan ini)? Atau—"

"Lu" panggil Chanyeol

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, katakan apa itu?"

"Tapi, tidak disini dan tidak sekarang. Aku ingin berbicara di taman sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti. Bisakah?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Eum.. Oke, tapi maaf jika aku nanti terlambat aku ada piket kelas Chan"

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya dan Luhan pun membalas senyuman itu tak kalah manisnya sehingga membuat Chanyeol merekah. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan senyuman. Tapi, didepan mereka hanya menunduk menahan rasa sakit dan airmata dengan kuat agar tidak ketara.

"Luhan, aku kekelas dulu ya? Aku belum mengerjakan sola sejarah hehe.." ucap Baekhyun berdiri dengan tawa canggung

"Oh begitu, ambil saja buku ku ditas, aku sudah selesai."

"Ah, baiknya. Okke, aku duluan, mari Chanyeol.." Baekhyun bergegas pergi dari kantin

"Ya"

"Baekhyun itu, memang susah sekali jika mengerjakan tugas. Huh." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kyeoppta" tak sadar Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dan Luhan yang mendengarnya pun merona karena itu.

"Emm.. mau makan apa chan?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang memandangi wajahmu Lu" ucap Chanyeol jujur

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, entah mengapa sudah dua kali Luhan dibuat merona oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

"Lu, ikut aku" Chanyeol menarik lengan Luhan

"Kemana?"

"Ikutlah.."

Entah kemana Chanyeol akan membawa Luhan pergi, saat itu juga Sehun sampai di kantin dia menoleh kesana-kemari tapi tidak mendapatkan sosok mungil yang ia cari. Ia pun bertanya pada adik kelas nya "hey, apa kau melihat Luhan?"

"Eh sunbae, Luhan? Baru saja ia pergi bersama Chanyeol" ucap yeoja itu

'Chanyeol? Dia sudah sembuh?'

"Ah baiklah, terimakasih" ucap Sehun bergegas pergi

Sehun bingung, marah, sedih semua campur aduk rasanya. Yang ia anggap RIVAL sudah kembali kesini, kesekolah dan tentu saja tujuan utamanya adalah merebut miliknya. Ingat miliknya! Memang apa yang dimiliki Sehun? Luhan. Iya hanya Luhan, Luhan lah miliknya. Ia sangat gusar, ia menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di belakang sekolah, entah sejak kapan jika Sehun sedang badmood ia berlari kebelakang sekolah tepatnya di taman untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya meskipun itu hanya memandangi langit, yang tentu saja langit itu berawankan wajah Luhan yang hanya bisa membuat Sehun tenang dan damai. Sampai tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Irene yang saat itu juga sedang ada ditaman, tapi dibagian ujung yang kebanyakan ujung itu terdapat bunga-bunga anggrek yang sedang indahnya. Mata Irene menatapnya Sendu, tatapan mata itu membuat Sehun merasakan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang entah diapun tak tahu, tanpa sadar Sehun berjalan menuju tempat Irene berada, seketika tatapan Irene yang sendu terlihat menjadi berbinar. Dari sekian lamanya, dari sekian tahun-tahun lamanya Sehun-nya menghampirnya. Iya menghampiri Irene.

"Irene? Mengapa kau sendirian disini?" ucap Sehun langsung duduk di saping Irene dan Irene pun menatap Sehun dari samping yang Sehun sedang menatap arah langit dan menutup matanya "Ada apa heum? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" yang ditanya malah asik menatap si penanya ia sangat senang sekali bisa duduk bersampingan dengan sahabat-nya, Sehun-nya, orang yang selama ini ia rindukan. "Irene. Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Sehun lagi yang masih memejamkan mata dan tatapn Irene pun buyar.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun"

Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Irene, menatap mata Irene yang sudah berkaca-kaca "Aku juga merindukkanmu? Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Sehun memegang bahu Irene yang bergetar "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuatmu memangis heum?" ucap Sehun khawatir dan masih memegang bahu Irene.

'Kau bodoh! Sehun pabbo!'

TES

TES

Tanpa sadar airmata itu terjatuh dan Sehun pun mulai panic, "Hei, hei ayo cerita aku akan medengarkan.." ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Irene dalam dekapannya dan Irene pun membalas pelukan itu, membalasnya dengan sangat erat seakan dia tidak akan melihat Sehun pada esok hari. Sehun semakin merasa pelukan Irene mengerat dan merasakan dadanya yang berlapis seragam sekolahnya basah, ia tahu Irene menangis.

"Sehun aku merindukanmu" ucap Irene menangis

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..hikss..hikss" tangis Irene pecah ia tidak dapat menahan nya lagi.

"Hei..heii tenanglah aku disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" tenangkan Sehun dan mengelus-elus surai hitam Irene yang sedang tersedu-sedu

Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan ia tertawa sepanjang berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol sehingga menggema keseluruh koridor sekolah. Sampai saat ia menemukan pemandangan yang entah itu buruk atau baik, ia berhenti berjalan untuk menatap arah taman yang mana ada sepasang orang berbeda gender sedang berpelukan yang mana seorang gadis itu seperti sedang menangis. Siapa itu? Kenapa berani sekali berpacaran disekolah? Luhan terus menatap kearah mereka, Chanyeo, yang dari tadi berbicara konyol dan guyonan pun berhenti ia merasakan Luhan tidak mendengarkan nya karena ia rasa tawa Luhan tidak terdengar, ia berbalik dan mendapatkan Luhan jauh darinya. Astaga! Jadi dia dari tadi berbicara seorang diri. Seperti orang gila? Aigo. Tapi, ia mengernyitkan dahinya, apa yang Luhan lihat sampai dia melihatnya dengan serius. Chanyeol pun melihat kea rah tatapn Luhan, dan JACKPOT PELUANG BESAR! SANGAT BESAR! Ia melihat disana ada Sehun sedang memeluk seorang gadis entah itu siapa Chanyeol rasa ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu, tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum jahat 'Lihat, belum apa-apa dia sudah akan membuat Luhan menjauhinya, haha apa dia sadar itu'

Setelah Luhan ingat-ingat ia tahu siapa lelaki itu? Siapa lelaki yang memeluk seseorang gadis di taman belakang dan mengelus-elus surai nya. Iya dia tahu itu Sehun, Sehun sahabat kesayangannya, Sehun yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dan Sehun yang selalu Luhan sayangi dan entah sejak kapan ia meneteskan airmata, mengapa ia merasakan dadanya merasa sesak dan matanya memanas melihat sahabat tercintanya memeluk seorang gadis dan gadis itu…. Gadis itu…. Choi Irene.. sahabat kecil Sehun, entah mengapa Luhan merasa akan kehilangan Sehunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hamper seminggu Luhan mengacuhkan Sehun, dan untuk seminggu itu Irene gunakan untuk selalu berdekatan dengan Sehun, dan Sehun pun oke-oke saja karena ia menganggap Irene hanya sahabat masa kecilnya. Itu saja.

"Sehun, ayo kita makan ke kantin.." ajak Irene menghampiri Sehun dikelasnya

"Ah, Kai kau ikut?" ajak Sehun

"Aku? Tidaklah, aku malas" ucap Kai masih berkutat dengan ponselnya

"Baiklah, kajja"

.

"Lu, makan lah. Aku membelikanmu sandwich.." ucap Chanyeol membawa 2 sandwich dan "dan Bubble tea taro kesukaanmu.." bubble tea.

Ahh Luhan jadi rindu Sehun sudah seminggu ini dia tidak berhubungan dengan Sehun, baru kali ini dia bisa bertahan untuk berjauhan dengan Sehun. Entah ini firasat apa? Luhan merasa ini akan berkepanjangan, dia fikir dia sudah keterlaluan. Sehun selalu datang dan Luhan mengacuhkan, Sehun selalu meminta maaf dan Luhan mediamkan, ia rasa ia sangat kekanakan sekali. Apakah dia harus minta maaf pada Sehun? Terakhir Luhan mendapat permintaan Sehun 2 hari lalu dan setelah itu Luhan tidak tahu Sehun kemana dan bagaimana kabarnya. Dan juga seminggu itu ia tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama Sehun karena ia yang melarang Sehun untuk itu. Dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang, apalagi ia selalu melihat Choi Irene masuk ke kelas Sehun, entah itu yang Luhan liat dan apa yang dilakukan Irene pun Luhan hanya coba memakluminya, Irene hanya rindu pada teman semasa kecilnya itu saja. Tapi kenapa Luhan ragu jika tujuan hanya itu.

"Lu, kau melamun lagi. Ada apa Lu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Eh..eum—t—tidak chanyeol, aku hanya lapar. Oh ya, ini untukku? Terimakasih hehe" ucap Luhan cengingisan, "dan bubble tea juga? Woah Chanyeol kau yang terbaik teman.." lanjutnya

'hanya teman ya? Bersabarlah Chanyeol'

"Aku memang sedari dulu terbaik kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya" ucap Chanyeol menyenderkan kepala-nya ke bahu Luhan dan Luhan membatu. Baru kali ini laki-laki kecuali Sehun melakukan Skinship dengannya. Bagaimana jika Sehun melihatnya, Sehun pasti akan marah. Aduh, dengan segera Luhan memindahkan kepala Chanyeol dari bahu-nya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Ah tidak apa, aku hanya geli. Hehe" ucap Luhan "Oh iya, Baekhyun kemana sih? Lama sekali" menengok jam tangannya "Katanya hanya sebentar, huh" hela nafas kesal Luhan

"Mungkin Baekhyun ada urusan lain Lu.."

Sementara itu

"Hikss..hikss.. mengapa aku lemah sekali? Baekhyun kan sangat kuat..hikss.. Baekhyun diamlah, jangan menangis seperti ini, memalukan! Sangat memalukan! Hikss..hikss" tangis Baekhyun meledak di bilik kamar mandi "Hiks.. tuhan, kenapa aku semakin sakin saja. Hilangkan, hancurkan rasa ini tuhan..hikss..hikss"

Baekhyun menangis, selalu menangis saat jam pelajaran diistirahatkan. Dengan beralasan "Entah mengapa Lu, akhir-akhir ini perutku tidak bisa berkompromi.. hehe" hanya dengan itu wajah cengengesan seperti tidak memendam apapun. Hari-harinya sangat berat, sangatlah berat memendam rasa cinta selama 2 tahun, dengan sepihak. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam dan memperhatikan 'dia' selama 2 tahun yang berada tepat di depan bangku nya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ia harus memendam rasa sakit itu karena melihat 'dia' berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari sang sahabat'nya ia selalu berfikir 'dua tahun waktu yang lama, seminggu mungkin akan membuat hati ini tambah terasa teriris. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka mempunyai hubungan, apalagi Sehun? Sejak Luhan bercerita tentang ciumannya dengan Sehun. Luhan menjauhi Sehun sehingga space untuk Chanyeol mendekat kan dirinya pada Luhan bertambah banyak dan lebar, dan itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun tambah nenambahkan niat untuk melupakan perasaan 2 tahun ini pada 'dia'

"Tuhan, bunuh saja aku. Jika rasa ini tak dapat dihindari lagi..hikss..hikss.."

"Permisi, anda kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

SIAL

Baru kali ini ia tertangkap basah sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di bilik ini karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah kedapatan sedang menangis

"Ah.." Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya cepat "tidak apa, aku hanya kesakitan menahan sakit perutku, maaf jika mengganggumu." Jawab Baekhyu masih tersedu-sedu menahan tangis

"Benarkah?"

"n-ne"

"Baiklah" ucap seorang itu pergi secepat kilat ia membereskan semua kekacauan diwajahnya dan berencana menyusul Luhan agar tak curiga.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau mau memesan ap—" Perkataan Irene terpotong karena punggung Sehun tampak menjauh dan mendekati..

Luhan

"Lu aku ingin bicara! Ikut aku!" ucap Sehun menarik kasar tangan Luhan

Tadi saat Sehun memasuki kantin ia langsung melihat punggung Luhan dan sebelahnya ada punggun lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang kepalanya sedang disenderkan di bahu Luhan tapi secepat kilat ia rasa Luhan menjauhkan kepala lelaki itu dari bahunya. Sehun merasa lelah, marah sangat marah dengan perlakuan Luhan padanya selama akhir-akhir minggu ini. Luhanny tidak pernah memperlakukan Sehun seperti ini, tangan Sehun mengepal dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan melupakan sesosok gadis yang menatap sendu punggunya.

"Se-sehun?" ucap Luhan bergetar

"Ikut aku!" tambah kasar tarikan Sehun

"Jangan menarikny seperti itu." Ucap namja dari tdi yang berusaha bersabar

"Jangan pernah urusi urusan kami berdua lagi. Dan! Kau!" menunjuk Chanyeol tepat di matanya "Jangan pernah mendekati Luhan! Jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya" ucap Sehun dengan nata meninggi sehingga semua warga kantin melihat 3 sosok itu tak terkecuali Irene yang mulai menahan tangis. Lalu Sehun pergi dengan menarik Luhan, Luhannya hanya menunduk menahan tangisnya.

TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH

"Lu, tatap aku!" Hardik Sehun membawa kepala Luhan mendongak "Tatap aku!"

Luhan hanya menurut ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan tangisnya, ia menangis tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Apa sebenci ini sampai aku lupa aku sangat membenci dirimu menangis didepan mataku?! Hah!" ucap Sehun meninggi

"Hikss..hikss…hikss..huweee..hiksss" tangis Luhan petcah!

Sehun mendesah kesal, ia melepaskan cengkeraman nya pda dagu Luhan, ia mendesah kesal amat kesal, tangannya ia bawa pada pinggang mungil ini dan memeluknya.

"Hsst.. maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu menangis. Diamlah sayang.." ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan yng semakin trisak dipelukannya

"Aku menyayangimu, jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku tak tahan Lu, aku rasanya ingin bunuh diri. Sudah seminggu ini kau benar-benar acuh padaku, apa aku benar-benar bersalah sehingga kau seperti ini. Menyiksa hati dan batinku, tanpamu hari-hariku gelap Lu. Berhentilah menjadikanku menjadi orang bodoh, aku tak tahan. Aku sangat menyayangimu.." ucap Sehun lembut dengan menambah halusannya pada surai coklat Luhan

"Seh..hiksss…un.. aku…hikss.. merindukanmu..hikss.. maafkan aku..hikss.. sehunnnnnnn hikssss" tangis Luhan benar-benar pecah

"Hust.. tenanglah.. aku juga merindukanmu, aku minta maaf atas kejadian seminggu lalu. Aku ingin seperti dulu, Luhan Sehun, Luhan Sehun bukan Luhan dengan orang lain"

Dan entah sejak kapan kejadian seperti ini terjadi yang mana Sehun menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Luhan dan berada di kamar Luhan. Hal ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan, terakhir Sehun menidurkan kepalanya dipaha mulus Luhan sewaktu mereka kelas 6 SD dan tidak terjadi apa-apa karena ya? Mereka masih kecil.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sendu dan menglus-elus surai hitam pekat Sehun.

"Lu," panggil Sehun lembut

"Hm" Luhan masih melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelus-elus surai Sehun

"Aku minta maaf atas.. kejadian.. cium—man itu"

Seketika Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya pada surai Sehun dan berdehem pelan

"Tidak Sehun, aku yang salah. Ak—aku terlalu egois, hanya karena malu, aku mendiami mu hingga berlarut-larut aku menyesal" ucap Luhan lalu menundukan kepalany lantas Sehun mendongakan kepalany dan melihat wajah teduh Luhan.

"Hei..heii.. tidak apa. Aku yang salah, aku—eum telah mencuri ciuman mu, aku—aku minta maaf wktu itu aku kelepasan entah mengapa." Ucap Sehun

"Aku juga salah Sehun"

"Aku yang lebih salah"

"Aku lebih lebih salah!" ucap Luhan sedikit teriak

"Aku lebih lebih lebih lebih bersalah Lu"

"Sehunnnnnn" ucap Luhan merengek

"Iya iya cantik.."

Hening Luhan masih saja dengan kegiatan—mengelus-elus surai hitam sehun—dan Sehun terbuai ia mendudukan badannya menghadap kearah Luhan

"Aku menginap ya?"

Terakhir Sehun menginap sewaktu ia kelas 1 SMP karena setelah itu ia dimarahi habis-habis oleh orangtuanya karena.. ah Lupakan ya.

"Aku akan meminta izin eomma.." Luhan akan beranjak tetapi tangan mencengkram lengannya

"Biar saja aku nanti yang meminta izin pada Aboeji, kemari" Sehun menepuk-nepuk kasur kosong di sebelahnya, entah mengapa Luhan merasa detak jantungnya tak karuan begini, berdetak lbih cepat secepat pelari marathon.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan mereka berhadapan

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukan ini?" Tanya Sehun mengelus surai coklat Luhan dan menyelipkannya dibelakang kuping Luhan.

"Eum, sudah 3 tahun Sehun. Terakhir kita seperti ini kelas 1 SMP" ucap Luhan polos

"Benarkah?" ucap Sehun sambil membenarkan tatanan poni Luhan "Beranjak kita dewasa kenapa kegiatan kasih sayang kita terputus?" ucap Sehun tambah mengelus pipi gembul Luhan

Jangan berfikir aneh-aneh ya? Kegiatan kasih sayang yaitu saling membelai penuh kasih sayang dan memberikan tatapn pemujaan sebagai seorang SAHABAT. Bukan melakukan hal yang panas. Mereka masih kecil :D

"Karena tugas kita menumpuk Sehun" jawab Luhan seadanya

"Jadilah teman hidupku Lu,"

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

.

Luhan membeku!

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previews Juseyo^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Please Don't Cry

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai)

Byun Baekhyun

Yoon Chanyeol

HUNHAN X CHANLU

Genre

Romance,Hurt/Sad.

(GS for uke)

.

.

.

Rated : T++ To M

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membeku!

.

.

.

.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat seolah jantungnya ingin keluar dari tempat persinggahannya. Padangan matanya kosong, kegiatan mari mengelus-elus pun juga berhenti. Darahnya berdesir dingin. Entah ini berlebihan atau apa, tapi ini nyata.

"Lu," panggil Sehun

Luhan bergeming, ia tetap dalam mode terkejut

"Lu, kau tak apa kan? Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan bangkit dari kegiatan tiduran di atas paha seksi Luhan

'Aku tidak siap menerima penolakan! Arghh gawat aku harus mengubah arah pembicaraanku'

"Luhan, heii" tangan Sehun mengibas-ibaskan di depan wajah Luhan dan Luhan sadar

"Eh.. i—iya Sehun, ada apa?"

"Kau tak mendengarku?"

"Ah itu, ha ha aku mendengarnya kok" tawa canggung Luhan

"Sungguh, yang kumaksutkan teman hidup adalah.. eum—tetap menjadi teman dan sahabatku selama aku hidupku. Begitu Lu, iya begitu" ucap Sehun canggung "Apa kau berfikir yang tidak-tidak? Hayo apa?" goda Sehun untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya

"Eh.. ti—tidak. Dasar cadel mesum! Sudah aku mau tidur, aku lelah" ucap Luhan sabil menarik selimut sebatas dada dan memunggungi Sehun

"Aish aku belum mengantuk, temani aku" rengek Sehun "Lu, aku rindu padamu." Ucap Sehun langsung tidur dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengusak-usak bibirnya di tengkuk Luhan

"Sehh—un geli..ahh" lahh kok mendesah?

"Kenapa kau mendesah Lu? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sok polos

"Aish,, menjauhlah aku kegeliaan Sehuuunn" ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya tapi apa daya tubuh mungil melawan tubuh kekar.

"Tidak aku merindukanmuuu" ucap Sehun tambah mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aish, Sehun lepassskannnnn" teriak Luhan

"Aku akan melepasnya jika kau tidak menghadap wajahku" ucap Sehun tambah mengusak0usakan hidungnya di sekitar leher Luhan

"Baik..baik.." ucap Luhan langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sehun "Ada apa!" Tanya Luhan ketus

"Aku merindukanmu Luhannie" ucap Sehun manja "Sudah seminggu penuh kau mengacuhkanku begini, tak sadar kah kau calon suamimu ini hamper menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Han" lanjut Sehun

Mendengar kata Calon Suami membuat semburat merah di pipi Luhan tanpa ia sadari

"Kau sakit Lu? Mengapa pipimu merah?" Tanya Sehun mengelus pipi mulus Luhan. Padahal ia tahu, wanita nya ini-eh belum—sedang Gugup sekarang.

"Tii—tidak!"

"Berhenti dekat-dekat Chanyeol, aku cemburu" ucap Sehun frontal

"Memang ada apa? Dia kan temanku, sama halnya kau sahabatku" ucap Luhan tidak sadar telah membuat hati seseorang yang sekarang mencelos amat perih

"Tapi, aku tidak suka. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Apa kau juga suka dengannya?" Tanya Sehun ada nada ketidak sukaannya dalam bertanya

"Mulai saja!" ucap Luhan tahu akan mengarah kemana pembicaraan ini dan tidak jauh dari kata-kata CEMBURU

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain kecuali aku dan Baekhyun. Itu saja. Bukannya iu yang selama ini aku lakukan disampingmu, dan kau tak keberatan. Tapi, mengapa setelah Chanyeol masuk dalam kita kau malah suka berdekatan dengannya?" ucap Sehun panjang lebar dengan mata tajam

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Chanyeol baik, tak apa bukan jika aku tertarik padanya. Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Bagaimana jika aku pacaran dengan Chanyeol" maksud Luhan hanya ingin memanasi sikap kekanak-kanakan Sehun tapi.

"Baiklah, pacaran saja dengannya. Aku tidak perduli." Berdiri mengambil jaket dan tas "Aku pulang!" ucap Sehun sambil memakai Sepatu

"Ada apa? Aku kan bertanya, kau kan sahabatku. Bagaimana? Apa boleh aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Sehun? Dia baik sekali, tampan, pintar, baik dalam hal music. Kau kan tahu semua itu adalah type ku dala mencari pasangan. Iyakan Hun?" tambah Luhan memanas-manasi tanpa sadar ada serigala buas sedang memancarkan mata merah nya. "Sehun jawab ak—" Luhan melebarkan matanya terkejut akan ciuman tiba-tiba ini?

APA?! CIUMAN?!

Luhan masih melebarkan matanya, Sehun mencium bibir mungil Luhan lagi. Ah tapi mengapa Sehun akhir-akhir ini sangat suka menciumnya! Luhan mencoba berontak dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun tapi Sehun tuli, Sehun tidak hanya mencium tapi melumat kasar bibir Luhan dan mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan. Dada Luhan berdesir detak jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang, mengapa akhir-akhir ini jantung dan dadanya juga aneh saat berdekatan dengan sahabat kecilnya ini. Ini aneh! Sungguh!

"Seh—un… Lep-ass—kaaan" ronta Luhan mash memukul dada Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetap Sehun keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan Oranglain, ia mash mencoba membuka akses agar bisa membuka mulut Luhan dan Luhan berhenti memukul-mukul Sehun saat Sehun menggigit bagian bawah bibir Luhan "Akh.. Seh—un"rintih Luhan merasa perih dibagian bawah bibirnya.

Akhirnya Luhan membuka bibirnya, saat itu juga Sehu melesatkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi goa hangat Luhan. Lidah Sehun berlarian kesana-kemari mengabsen gigi dan gusi Luhan. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam tidak membalas, entah sadar atau tidak ia mengalungkah tangannya ke leher Sehun. Seperti menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya, dan ia membalasnya? Membalas ciuman Sehun, dalam ciuman Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Luham memukul-mukul dada Sehun ia kehabisan nafas dan ia butu pasokan nafas. Sehun tahu itu dan ia melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan membersihkan saliva-saliva yang menetes dari dagu Luhan. Memandang wanitanya ini yang sedang ter-engah engah mencari pasokan udara sebanyak-banyak.

"Sehun, apa-apaan kau ini..hah hah? Kau hamper memakan bibirku tadi!"

Sehun menyambar bibir Luhan lagi, tapi kali ini dengan lumatan yang lembut dan penuh perasaan tidak sperti tadi dan lagi-lagi entah sadar atau tidak Luhan mengalungan tangan nya ke leher Sehun lagi, mengusak-usak surai hitam Sehun dari belakang. Seperti meminta lebih? Entah ia menggoda atau apa.

Sehun makin panas, libido'nya menaik begitu saja. Makin ditekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, tangan kanan nya mengelus-elus punggung Luhan.

"Eungghh"

Astaga Luhan mendesah Lagi! Sehun makin meninggi libidonya, ia harus apa!? Astaga Luhan benar-benar menggoda.

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi dibuat mengelus-elus punggung Luhan sekarang bergirlya dipinggang ramping Luhan menuju payudara Luhan. /eh/ Sehun sampai di depan payudara Luhan, ia mengelus-elus lembut tidak meremas.

"Eunghh Seh—un" desah Luhan lagi saat Sehun mencoba memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaos putih polos Luhan. Perpagutan mereka terhenti, Sehun mulai turun menciumi leher mulus Luhan. Luhan menegadahkan kepalanya keatas sambil memejamkan mata dan desahan kecil, seperti memberikan akses agar Sehun dapat melancarkan kegiatannya.

"Eungh Sehun hen—tikan.." ucap Luhan meringis saat merasakan gigitan gigi di leher jenjangnya dan seperti ada yang menyesapnya. Iya! Sehun memberikann tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus Luhan. Memberikan Kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nanti Luhan menutupi hasil karya seninya. Tangannya masih saja bergirlya di balik kaos putih Luhan menglus-elus perut datar Luhan dan sampailah ia di dua gundukkan dada Luhan. Ia meremas-remas payudara Luhan dan sang pemilih hanya mendesah nikmat, ia menegapkan punggunya mencoba menarik kaos putih itu keatas agar lepas. Kaos siapa? Kaos Luhan! Astaga! Apa yang Sehun lakukan, apa Sehun akan..

Sehun terpesona pada keindahan tubuh sahabat kacilnya yang sekarang ia kukung dibawahnya dengan kaku Sehun mengangkang di bagian perut Luhan. Payudara yang sintal, dada mulus yang sekarang banyak kissmark tanda kepemilikannya, dan pinggang yang ramping. Memang ia selama ini sering bermain solo hanya karena membayangkan tubuh Luhan tapi, ini tidak seperti bayangannya. Ini terlihat lebih dari indah! Astaga! Sehun!

"Seh—un berhenti memandangiku seperti itu," ucap Luhan membutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun mulai mengecupi bagian wajah Luhan, dari kening, kedua mata indahnya, hidung bangir Luhan, dan berakhir di bibir mungil dengan memberikan lumatan-lumatan dan melesatkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Luhan.

"Eunghh—nghh" sang empu hanya mendesah

Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher dan sampailah ke dada. Tangan Sehun mulai meraba-raba punggung mulus Luhan mencoba mencari tali bra Luhan, dan bingo! Ia langsung melepaskan perekat tali itu, dan lihatlah Payudara Luhan begoyang-goyang karena Sehun menarik Bra itu agar lepas dengan kasar. Luhan sangat malu, ia mencoba menutupi bagian dada nya yang terekspos itu denga kedua tangannya lagi.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjang Luhan, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Luhan.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

CEKLEK

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar Luhan, seketika Luhan menegang, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Apalagi sekarang Sehun melepaskan kaos hitamnya itu, dan 1 kata yang Luhan batin sekarang ini 'wah' ia terpesona pada tubuh Sehun, dada bidangnya, perut yang membentuk abs'nya itu sangat indah. Luhan melongo smbil menarik selimut keatas dada. Karena ia sedang setengah telanjang.

"Seh—un apa yang kau lakukan.." Tanya Luhan gugup

"Memberikan mu hukuman, karena telah membuat calon suamimu terbakar api karena cemburu LUHAN" Ucap Sehun memberi penekanan pada kata 'LUHAN'

"Hukuman apa!?" ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya,bisa-bisanya dia maih bertingkah menggemaskan seperti sekarang ini saat perasaan gugupnya melanda.

"Aku ingin menyusu!"

"Mwoya?" teriak Luhan

"Aku ingin menyusu! Itu saja!" ucap Sehun mendekati ranjang Luhan

"Sehhh—hun.. apa—apaan kau ini? Aku buka ibumu, dan aku tidak punya ASI. Kau sudah besar!" ucap Luhan polos sambil menaikkan selimutnya

"Pokoknya aku hanya ingin menyusu! Memangnya kau ingin aku bertindak lebih!" ancam Sehun

"Ti—ti—dak Sehun! Pakai bajumu dan keluar! Aku tidak ingin aku menginap!" ucap Luhan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut tipisnya.

Luhan merasakan ranjangnya bergerak, ia yakin itu Sehun. Luhan menyibakkan selimutnya,

"Sehun aku kan sudah bilang, kau pulang. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menginap! Aku mengantuk!" ucap Luhan sambil memunggungi Sehun yang bertelanjang dada

Tapi, ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Aku kan hanya meminta menyusu, tidak bercinta. Apa kau ingin kita bercinta?" bisik Luhan tepat di daun telinga Luhan dan mulai meremas-remas payudara Luhan di luar selimut.

"Sehunnn hentikkan ini, bagaimana jika Eomma dan Appa dengar! Lepaskan tidak!" tangan Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun.

"Makannya desahanmu kecilkan, aku hanya minta susu. Itu saja Lu, apa susahnya sih?"

Keadaan Luhan masih membelakangi Sehun

"Ahh.." kelepasan "Lepaskan tanganmu! Aisshh"

Gerak sigap Sehun memutas tubuh Luhan sehingga tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Luhan, ia mempoposisikan kepalanya berhadapan dengan dua gundukkan dada Luhan.

"Se—sehun apa yang ka—kau lakukan."

"Menyusu Luhan.." dan

SLURP

"AHHH"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Luhan bangun dengan tubuh setengah naked. Ia tidak lupa kegiatan tadi malamnya dengan Sehun, astaga! Kegiatana apa maksutnya?! Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia teringat sesuatu dan membuka selimutnya. Benarkan! Liat dua gundukkan itu disekitar nipple merah mudanya banyak bercak merah disana. Malah hamper semua bagian payudara ada bercak merah keungunan. Astaga! Luhan mengingat semuanya. Tadi malam! Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi,

FLASBACK ON

"AHH" Luhan mendesah ketara saat Sehun mengulum nipple merah mudanya, "Sehun.. hen—tikan ini geli"

Tapi Sehun tuli, ia tetap mengulum nipple Luhan. Ia sangat rakus, mengulum nipple Luhan dan mulai bermain-main pada satu payudara Luhan yang lain. Menyentil-nyentil nipple Luhan, meremas-remas Payudara Luhan hingga Luhan terus-terusan mendesah.

"Eungghgh..eum.." desah Luhan sam memejamkan mata

"Seeeh—hun"

"Ahh Sehun, jangan mengigitnya!"

"Akhh.. henti—kan!"

Tak sadarkah Luhan, ia mendesah dengan nada nikmat! Astaga! Luhan sudah tidak POLOS lagi.

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Luhan dan menyesap bagian daging payudara Luhan semuanya ia sesap! Tidak ada warna putih mulus lagi sekarang, yang ada merah keungu-unguan.

"Akhhh.. se—sehun!"

Sehun kembali mengulum payudara Luhan yang menganggur dan benar-benar memakannya. Ia sangat rakus! Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih, yaitu BERCINTA tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan memecah perawan Luhan saat ia sah mengucap janji di hadapan Tuhan.

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya ia benar-benar bangga akan hasil karya seninya, ia memandang bagian dada Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mata Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sayu.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!"

"Aku menyusu sayang," ucap Sehun mengambil posisi tidur disebelah Luhan dan menarik pinggang Luhan agar mendekat padanya dan tidak lupa sedikit meremas-remas.

"Sehun, lepaskan!"

"Diamlah!"

Luhan berhenti meronta dan membiarkan Sehun meremas-remas payudaranya. Luhan takut akan bentakkan Sehun.

Luhan nyaman berada di dekapan dada bidang Sehun. Hangat sungguh! Berbeda dari 2tahun yang lalu.

"Aku menyayangimu.." ucap Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan "Ja-jadilah kek—kasihku Lu"

Luhan terkejut melebarkan matanya sebisa mungkin menghilangkan rasa gugup-nya yang entah kaapan datang.

"Ak—aku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews Juseyok! Maaf adegan M nya gajelas. Hehe^^


	10. ANNOUCEMENT

**ANNOUCEMENT ::**

 **Hallo chingudeul ada yang nunggu fanfict ini? Kalau ada akan author next hehe' maafkeun ya lama nggak next karena pesimis banget takut nggak ada yang baca.**

 **Kalo ada author akan next secepatnya.**

 **Okay! Nae sarang chingudeul**


End file.
